My Little Bro
by blackgums
Summary: Park Yoongi, seorang anak angkat dari keluarga Park yang super judes dan memiliki adik bernama Park Jimin yang super berisik. Walaupun, Yoongi terlihat membenci jimin, sebenarnya Yoongi menyayangi Jimin melebihi seorang saudara, tetapi ia tidak ingin Jimin membalas perasaannya karena mereka terikat tali persaudaraan. Penasaran? Yuk di baca! Yoonmin/yaoi/rated T-M!
1. Annoying Kid

Annyeong! Aku kembali lagi dengan FF Yoonmin kali ini,

Sebelumnya, aku kasih peringatan ya~

WARNING! Ini fanfiction YAOI dan rated M, NC 18+! Jadi, bagi yang gak suka YAOI atau rated M, bisa ditinggalkan^^

Kuharap kalian suka, yuk langsung aja dibaca~

* * *

My Little Bro part 1, enjoy!

"Aish mengapa kau sangat berisik?" Ucap salah satu namja berambut abu yang menatap namja lainnya berambut merah.

"Aku ingin bermain hyung" ucap namja tersebut menghela nafas.

"Aku masih banyak tugas, carilah teman yang lain!" Ucap namja berambut abu membentak lawan bicara.

"B-baiklah" namja yang dibentak menunduk dan keluar dari kamar.

Dapat dipastikan namja tersebut sudah menangis sekarang.

"SUGA!" Suara bising dari luar kamar membuat namja berambut abu tersebut berdecak kesal.

"WAE EOMMA?"

"KAU APAKAN ADIKMU?!"

"AISH DIA MENGGANGGUKU"

"KEMARILAH!"

Mau tidak mau namja berambut abu yang dipanggil suga tadi keluar kamar dan menatap ibunya yang sedang menenangkan adiknya tersebut.

"Hiks hyung jahat" ucap namja berambut merah yang merupakan adiknya.

"Kau menggangguku" ucap suga.

"A-aku kan hanya ingin bermain hiks"

"Aku sibuk" ucapnya judes.

"Jimin kan hanya ingin bermain denganmu suga" ucap sang ibu.

"Eomma, harusnya kau tau bahwa aku ini sibuk. Aku baru memasuki kuliah dan tugas sedang menumpuk" ucap suga.

"Jika tugasmu sudah selesai, belikanlah adikmu ini es krim" ucap ibu.

"Yeeee es krim" ucap jimin yang merupakan adik dari suga.

"Aish baiklah tapi sekarang jangan ganggu aku" ucap suga dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas tersebut.

Demi apa suga sangat kesal dengan tugas yang terus menumpuk tiap harinya, belum lagi proyek. Suga baru saja memasuki masa kuliahnya, itulah mengapa ia merasa sulit untuk menjalaninya karena masih ditahap awal. Perkenalkan, nama dari namja berambut abu ini adalah yoongi, park yoongi. Dia merupakan anak angkat dari keluarga park karena keluarga aslinya sudah tiada akibat kecelakaan mobil yang membuat ayah dan ibunya meninggal ketika ia berumur 5 tahun. Nama aslinya adalah min yoongi, tetapi karena diangkat oleh keluarga park, mau tidak mau ia harus mengubah namanya menjadi park yoongi. Ia kerap dipanggil dengan nama suga oleh keluarga park karena mukanya memang manis dan juga imut. Tetapi siapa sangka jika kepribadiannya bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya. Ia cepat emosi, judes, dan malas tetapi ia juga memiliki banyak sifat baik. Ia sekarang baru memasuki tingkat kuliah. Sedangkan adiknya, namja berambut merah tadi bernama Park Jimin. Jimin memiliki kepribadian yang terbalik dari hyungnya. Ia sangat baik, mudah menangis, dan sangat jarang emosi bahkan hampir mendekati kata tidak pernah. Ia baru saja naik kelas 12. Meskipun umurnya sudah dikatakan remaja, jimin masih bersifat anak-anak. Mereka memiliki usia yang berbeda 1 tahun. Mereka hidup berempat bersama sang ayah dan ibu. Tetapi ayah sering pergi ke luar kota karena sibuk bekerja. Jadi, mereka lebih berasa hidup bertiga. Ayahnya biasa pulang selama beberapa bulan sekali.

"Ahhhh akhirnya selesai" ucap suga mereganggkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah kaku.

Sugapun langsung keluar kamar karena akan membelikan jimin es krim.

"Ibu aku akan pergi membelikan jimin es krim dulu" ucapnya melihat sang ibu sedang menonton tv bersama jimin.

"Aku ikut!" Ucap jimin berdiri.

"Aniya diam saja dirumah" ucap suga.

"Kumohon" ucap jimin merayu dengan merangkul tangan suga.

"Ajaklah jimin" ucap ibu.

"Aish baiklah" ucap suga dan langsung keluar tanpa menunggu jimin.

Jiminpun berlari kecil mengejar suga.

"Hyung tunggu aku" ucap jimin karena suga berjalan dengan agak cepat.

Suga tidak mempedulikannya dan bahkan mempercepat jalannya.

"Hyuuuuuung" jimin sedikit berteriak sehingga banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Yak kecilkan suaramu, orang-orang akan memperhatikan kita" ucap suga yang tidak lagi mempercepat langkahnya.

"Habis hyung meninggalkanku" ucap jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku lelah jimin ingin beristirahat aish mengapa kau suka sekali menggangguku?" Ucap suga.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu hyung, apa kau membeli kaset ps baru? Aihh aku tidak sabar memainkannya denganmu hyung, kau membelinya kan? Aku melihatnya! Kemaren kau menaruhnya di atas meja makan" ucap jimin yang antusias.

"Ne aku membelinya" ucap suga malas.

"Kapan kau akan bermain denganku hyung? Aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam kaset yang kau beli itu lihat saja" ucap jimin menggandeng tangan suga.

Suga tidak terkejut akan hal itu karena ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan secara tiba-tiba seperti ini dari jimin. Ia hanya diam.

"Aku masih sibuk jimin" ucap suga.

"Apa sibuk itu membuatmu stress hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Ya begitulah" ucap suga.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat hyung tidak stress lagi. Bagaimana jika aku yang mentraktir hyung es krim? Atau membelikan hyung makanan? Atau menemani hyung jalan-jalan? Apa hyung mau?" Tanya jimin menatap suga.

"Kau diam saja sehari sudah membuat stressku menghilang jimin" ucap suga.

"Huu wae? Aku ingin selalu bercerita denganmu hyung" ucap jimin.

Suga tidak menjawabnya dan terus berjalan menghiraukan jimin yang akan tambah cerewet setiap menitnya.

"Aku vanila!" Ucap jimin antusias saat berada di kedai es krim.

Ya jimin memang sangat menyukai es krim, khususnya rasa vanila.

"Vanila satu" ucap suga dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang untuk membayarnya lalu mengambil es krim tersebut dari tangan pelayan.

"Hyung tidak membeli? Wae? Es krim itu enak hyung" ucap jimin menjilat es krim tersebut dengan lahap.

Suga tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan adiknya ini, seperti anak kecil. Jimin memakan es krim tersebut dengan cepat.

"Sudah?" Tanya suga.

"Sudah, ayo jalan-jalan" ucap jimin.

"Pulang" ucap suga dan langsung berdiri keluar kedai untuk pulang.

"Pulang? Wae? Cepat sekali hyung, jalan-jalan dulu" ucap jimin menggoyang-goyangkan tangan suga.

"Hyung capek jimin" ucap suga.

"Kumohon, aku ingin bermain hyung"

"Tidak, tunggu aku libur saja" ucap suga.

"Ini hari apa hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Jumat" ucap suga.

"Yey besok kita akan jalan-jalan"

"Besok?" Tanya suga.

"Ne kan besok hyung libur" ucap jimin tersenyum senang.

"Maksudku libur panjang aish"

"Aniya kau mengatakan hanya libur tadi dan besok kau libur jadi kau akan jalan-jalan bersamaku besok" ucap jimin menggandeng tangan suga lagi.

Sedangkan suga hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Jimin terus saja berisik diperjalanan pulang membuat suga benar-benar kesal karena suara berisiknya tersebut. Hingga merekapun sampai di rumah. Suga langsung masuk ke kamar berniat istirahat. Tetapi jimin juga mengikutinya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hyung kajja main" ucap jimin.

"Aku mau istirahat jimin ini sudah malam, besok kan jalan-jalan" ucap suga yang sudah nyaman berada di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk gulingnya.

'Anak ini pikirannya hanya main main saja' batin suga kesal.

"Aku ikut" ucap jimin dan ikut menidurkan diri disamping suga.

"Terserah saja" ucap suga dan menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Suga juga membalikkan badannya agar tidak menghadap ke jimin. Sedangkan jimin tetap mengambil posisi menghadap ke punggung suga.

"Hyung besok jadikan jalan-jalan?" Tanya jimin.

"Ne" ucap suga yang hampir saja tidur.

"Kemana hyung? Aku ingin pergi ke wahana permainan, aku tidak pernah kesana" ucap jimin ceria.

"Mm" ucap suga lagi.

Hening.

Suga pikir jimin sudah tidur karena tidak ada suara lagi. Dia lalu bersyukur dan segera fokus untuk tidur.

"Hyung?"

"Aish apa lagi?" Ucap suga kesal.

"Jaljayo" ucap jimin pelan dan memeluk erat gulingnya.

Suga tidak merespon.

Keesokan harinya,

"Hyunggg bangunlah! Hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan!" Ucap jimin berteriak disamping telinga suga yang masih tertidur dengan damai.

Suga langsung terbangun dan merasakan pusing karena diteriakin tiba-tiba.

"AISH JIMIIIIIIN!"

Suga langsung berteriak kesal.

"Hyung ayo bangun" ucap jimin.

"Aku masih mengantuk" ucap suga dan langsung menarik selimutnya lagi.

"Ini sudah jam 7 hyung! Ayoo jalan-jalan, aku sudah mandi" ucap jimin dan menarik-narik selimut suga.

Suga tetap menutup mata dan menahan selimutnya agar tidak tertarik.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuung nanti tempat wahananya tutup" Ucap jimin.

"Ini masih jam 7 pagi, tempat tersebut memang masih tutup ishhh jangan menggangguku" ucap suga.

"Lalu jam berapaa dia akan buka hyung?" Tanya jimin bingung.

"Jam 9" ucap suga.

"Huh baiklah" ucap jimin dan pergi keluar kamar untuk mencari ibunya.

Sedangkan suga kembali tidur.

"Eomma" ucap jimin melihat ibunya sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ne jiminnie" ucap sang ibu.

"Eomma jam berapa tempat wahana buka?" Tanya jimin sambil membantu ibunya memasak.

"Jam 8 jimin, wae? Kau ingin kesana?" Tanya ibunya melihat jimin.

"Ne, suga hyung akan mengajakku ke tempat wahana eomma" ucap jimin dengan raut muka yang senang.

"Jinja? Wah tumben anak itu mau berjalan-jalan eoh" ucap ibu.

"Tentu saja dia mau" ucap jimin.

"Apa benar dia mau? Apa kau tidak memaksanya?" Ucap ibu bingung karena suga bukanlah tipe namja yang suka berjalan-jalan kalau tidak dipaksa.

"Aniya aku tidak memaksanya, dia mau sendiri" ucap jimin.

"Baguslah kalau ada perubahan dari hyung manismu itu" ucap ibu.

Jimin tersenyum dan membantu ibunya memasak hingga selesai. Setelah selesai, jimin melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 pagi. Jiminpun memutuskan ke kamar suga untuk membangunkan suga.

"Suga hyung?" Jimin mengintip dari pintu.

"Ahh kau belum bangun hyung" ucap jimin yang melihat suga masih memeluk guling dengan selimut yang menutupi badannya.

Jiminpun mendekati suga.

"Hyungg" ucap jimin menggoyangkan badan suga perlahan tetapi tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun dari suga.

"Hyung bangunlahh" ucap jimin lagi menggoyangkan dengan lebih cepat.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuung" ucap jimin memukul-mukul suga dengan agak keras.

Suga membuka matanya dan menatap tajam mata jimin.

"Aish aku masih ngantuk" ucap suga dengan suara yang serak.

"Nanti kita terlambat! Kajja bangun" ucap jimin menarik lengan suga.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat kalau ingin kesana aish nanti sore saja perginya"

"Itu tidak boleh! Aku ingin sekarang hyung aku bosan" ucap jimin.

"Ini jam berapa?" Tanya suga.

"Jam 9 hyung" ucap jimin berbohong.

"Ahh sudah lama aku tidur" ucap suga dan bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Yey hyung bangun! Kita akan pergi kan hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Nanti" ucap suga.

"Habis kau mandi makan ya?" Tanya jimin.

"Apa kau sangat ingin pergi ke sana? Nanti panas" ucap suga.

"Aku ingiiiiiiin sekali pergi bersamamu hyung! Aku inginnya sekarang" ucap jimin membuat suga mengangguk pasrah.

"Keluarlah, hyung mau mandi" ucap suga.

Jiminpun keluar dengan senyuman yang lebar karena akan pergi jalan-jalan sebentar lagi.

"Eoh mengapa kau senyum seperti itu?" Tanya ibu yang melihat jimin.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi bersama suga hyung ke tempat wahana eomma, apa eomma mau ikut?" Tanya jimin.

"Pergilah, eomma mau membersihkan rumah saja kalau kalian tidak dirumah, eomma males pergi-pergi"

"Baiklah eomma aku tidak sabar ingin naik semua wahana!" Ucap jimin membuat ibunya terkekeh senang.

"Sarapan dulu sana" ucap ibu.

"Tunggu suga hyung" ucap jimin.

Tak lama kemudian, suga keluar dengan baju kaos biasa dan celana selutut.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi" ucap ibu.

"Ini sudah siang eomma lagipula jimin ingin pergi jalan-jalan" ucap suga.

"Ini baru jam 8 wow kau sudah menjadi rajin suga?" Ucap ibu.

Seketika suga memberikan death glare kepada jimin dan jimin hanya terkekeh.

"Kau berkata bahwa ini jam 9 aishhh" ucap suga kesal.

"Kau lama sekali lasing hyung aku kan sudah gak sabar" ucap jimin.

"Kalau kau tidak menggangguku, mungkin aku masih tidur sekarang aish"

"Kan kau ingin jalan-jalan sudahlah lagipula sekarang kau sudah mandi suga" ucap ibu terkekeh melihat raut wajah suga yang kesal.

"Bukan aku yang ingin, dia memaksaku" ucap suga menatap jimin.

"Jimin sepertinya kau sudah berbohong pada kakak dan juga ibumu" ucap ibu.

"Hehehe aku terlalu bersemangat hingga lupa akan kenyataan eomma,hyung mianhae" ucap jimin cengik.

"Ya sudahh kalian sarapan saja dulu, ibu juga ikut" ucap ibu.

Suga dan jiminpun menurut dan segera keruang makan untuk makan bersama.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap jimin berteriak.

Mereka bertigapun makan.

"H-hyummng ma-uhuk"

Suga yang melihat jimin tersedak langsung segera mengambil minum dan memberikannya pada jimin.

"Yak makan itu yang benar, jangan sambil berbicara" ucap suga.

Ibu hanya tersenyum. Ia mengetahui bahwa kedua anaknya tidaklah akur. Jimin selalu ingin bersama suga tetapi suga selalu menganggap bahwa jimin sebagai pengganggunya. Tetapi ibu juga tau kalau suga sebenarnya sangat penyayang. Suga memperhatikan jimin dalam diam. Berbeda dengan jimin yang memperhatikan suga dengan cara cerewet. Itulah yang tidak disukai suga. Jimin terlalu cerewet baginya.

"Ehehe mianhae" ucap jimin setelah meminum air tersebut.

"Hyung kau mau nambah? Enak kan masakannya? Aku tadi pagi membantu eomma memasak didapur" ucap jimin.

"Aku sudah kenyang jimin, makanannya enak" ucap suga.

Jiminpun tersenyum senang dan segera menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kajja hyung!" Ucap jimin yang sudah selesai siap-siap untuk pergi.

"Eomma aku dan jimin pergi dulu" ucap suga dan salaman dengan ibu begitu juga dengan jimin yang mengikuti suga.

Selesai pamit, merekapun pergi bersama dengan suga yang menyetir mobil.

"Hyung kau nanti mau naik wahana apa?" Tanya jimin menatap suga yang fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku tidak main, aku hanya menemani" ucap suga pelan.

"Mwo?! Ishhh kau harus main hyung" ucap jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Suga terkekeh pelan.

"Aku kan berkata akan jalan-jalan bersamamu bukan bermain bersamamu"

"Yasudah aku gamau pulang kalau sudah sampai sana" ucap jimin ngambek.

"Kalau gitu aku akan meninggalkanmu" ucap suga membuat jimin tambah kesal.

"Ishh yasudah biarin saja aku hilang" ucap jimin kesal.

"Begini deh, kalau aku main kau juga harus ikut menaiki wahana apapun yang aku mau, bagaimana?" Tanya suga.

"T-tapi gak yang tinggi-tinggi kan hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Tentu saja yang tinggi juga. Bagaimana?" Tanya suga terkekeh.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak takut!" Ucap jimin.

"Kalau gitu aku akan ikut main"

Selama diperjalanan, jimin tetap berbicara. Terkadang suga membalasnya dengan malas karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan jimin hanyalah basa basi.

"Hyung apa masih lama?" Tanya jimin.

"Lama? Apanya?" Tanya suga.

"Jauhnya" ucap jimin.

"Jauhnya?" Tanya suga.

"Apa masih jauh perjalananya hyung?" Tanya jimin membenarkan perkataannya.

"Tidak ini sudah dekat" ucap suga.

"Yes akhirnya! Aku sudah sangat bosan" ucap jimin ngomong sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai. Baru saja suga memarkirkan mobilnya, jimin sudah keluar dan berlarian kesana-sini. Sugapun kewalahan mengejar jimin.

"Yak jimin!" Teriak suga.

"Cepatlah hyung!" Teriak jimin dan terus berlari ke arah loket.

Sugapun ikut berlari hingga mereka sampai ke loket. Suga mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal sedangkan jimin dengan wajah tersenyum senang melihat bahwa antriannya tidak panjang karena masih tergolong pagi untuk pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Suga dan jiminpun mengantri dengan antrian ketiga. Setelah sampai di loket, sugapun membeli tiket.

"Berapa tiket?" Tanya pelayan tersebut.

"2" ucap suga.

"Nikmatilah" ucap pelayan tersebut sambil memberikan dua tiket.

Jiminpun ingin mengambilnya tetapi suga terlebih dahulu mengambil.

"Tidak lari" ucap suga.

Jimin hanya terkekeh. Merekapun masuk berdua dan menaiki wahana yang dipilih oleh jimin. Sebenarnya bukan wahana, tetapi hanya permainan kecil.

"Hyung bagaimana jika kita bermain itu" jimin menunjuk permainan memasukan bola ke dalam botol.

"Terserah saja" ucap suga.

"Kajja!" Jimin menggandeng tangan suga dan menariknya ke arah permainan yang ia katakan tersebut.

"Pelan-pelan saja aish wahana ini akan tutup malam, tidak perlu berlari-lari" ucap suga yang ditarik.

Merekapun mencoba bermain permainan tersebut sendiri-sendiri. Jimin kalah disaat ia baru saja bermain sedangkan suga memenangkannya.

"Kau payah" ucap suga.

"Ingin hadiah yang mana?" Tanya salah satu pelayan.

"Mendapat hadiah?!" Tanya jimin yang bersemangat mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, pacar anda sudah memenangkan permainannya"

"Ne? Pacar?" Tanya jimin.

"Bukankah namja disamping anda ini pacar anda?" Tanya pelayan tersebut.

"A-ani dia hyungku" ucap jimin.

"Ahhh mianhae" ucap pelayan tersebut sedangkan suga terkejut.

"Hyuuung kau mau hadiah yang mana?" Tanya jimin menatap suga.

"Kau saja yang pilih" ucap suga.

"Yey! Aku ingin boneka biru itu" ucap jimin menunjuk salah satu boneka yang berukuran lumayan besar.

Pelayan tersebutpun memberikannya kepada jimin yang heboh.

"Aku akan memberikannya nama Jisu!" Ucap jimin memeluk boneka tersebut.

"Wae?" Tanya suga.

"Jisu, jimin dan suga" ucap jimin tersenyum senang.

'Imut' batin suga.

"Hyung kajja main yang lain!" Ucap jimin sambil membawa bonekanya.

Jimin memainkan semua permainan yang sebenarnya untuk anak kecil, contohnya saja, ia ingin bermain kuda-kuda yang berputar, cup tea yang berputar, bombomcar kecil, serta yang lainnya. Suga selalu menolak tetapi jimin memaksanya. Ya karena masih pagi dan tidak banyak orang, akhirnya suga mau mengikuti jimin. Suga terlihat seperti orang bodoh menaiki wahana seperti itu.

"Hyung kita naik wahana apa lagi?" Tanya jimin yang sudah puas dengan permainan 'kekanak kanakan'nya itu.

"Sekarang giliran permainanku?"

"Memangnya hyung mau naik apa?" Tanya jimin menatap suga.

"Itu" suga menunjuk pada salah satu wahana yang kerap disebut 'rollercoaster' tersebut.

"N-ne? Jangan hyung itu bahaya" ucap jimin yang takut akan ketinggian.

"Kajja" ucap suga.

"A-aniya" ucap jimin.

"Hey aku sudah menuruti keinginan bermainmu, kini giliranku" ucap suga.

Jiminpun pasrah dan mengikuti suga.

Mereka berduapun menunggu giliran untuk naik ke rollercoaster karena hari sudah semakin siang menandakan tempat tersebut semakin ramai. Setelah mendapat giliran, jimin dengan ragu duduk dikursi rollercoaster tersebut. Sedangkan bonekanya dititipkan pada pelayan yang mengatur rollercoaster.

"H-hyung aku takut" ucap jimin dengan tangan yang bergemetar.

"Gwaenchana" ucap suga yang memakaikan pengaman pada jimin.

Sugapun ikut duduk dan memasang pengaman. Ia menatap jimin.

"Jangan takut" ucap suga melihat raut wajah jimin yang sangat ketakutan.

Jimin mencoba tersenyum walaupun tipis. Rollercoaster tersebut bergerak maju. Tangan jimin langsung memegang tangan suga. Suga hanya tersenyum. Rollercoaster tersebut menaiki tanjakan perlahan karena akan meluncur dengan cepat setelahnya.

"H-hyung, hyung hue i-ini mengerikan" ucap jimin yang ketakutan melihat ke samping kiri kanannya karena sudah berada ditempat yang tinggi.

Suga hanya terkekeh melihat jimin.

"E-eomma aku ingin pulang" ucap jimin dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena sebentar lagi rollercoaster akan meluncur dengan cepat.

Untungnya mereka tidak duduk di tempat yang paling depan.

"Bersiaplah" ucap suga.

Sedetik kemudian, rollercoaster tersebut meluncur dengan cepat.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!" Jimin dengan cepat menutup matanya dan menggenggam tangan suga dengan erat.

Sedangkan suga tertawa bahagia karena menyukai wahana yang berbau menantang. Ia menatap jimin yang ketakutan dan membuatnya tambah mengeraskan suara tertawanya.

"EOMMA AKU INGIN PULANG!" Teriak jimin membuat suga tertawa.

Suga menikmati angin yang berhembus kencang pada wajahnya dengan terus menggenggam tangan jimin erat.

"H-HYUNG LAMA SEKALI PERMAINANNYA SELESAI!" Teriak jimin.

"SEBENTAR LAGI" teriak suga.

Dan benar, tak lama kemudian rollercoaster semakin melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Mereka berdua langsung turun. Jimin terduduk lemas dilantai membuat suga tertawa.

"Ayo pulang hyung" ucap jimin lesu.

Suga dapat melihat bekas air mata yang mengering pada wajah jimin.

"Wae? Aku baru memilih 1 permainan" ucap suga terkekeh.

"Aku takut ketinggian hyung, berhentilah" ucap jimin.

"Hey tidak semua ketinggian itu buruk jimin" ucap suga.

"Itu menyeramkan" ucap jimin.

Suga berjongkok di depan jimin.

"Bangunlah" ucap suga dan mengambil tangan jimin untuk menariknya.

Jiminpun bangun.

"Kajja" ucap suga.

"Mau kemana hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Mencari wahana lainnya" ucap suga.

Jimin langsung berjongkok.

"Andwaeee" ucap jimin.

"Wahana ini tidak menyeramkan, aku berjanji" ucap suga.

"B-baiklah" ucap jimin lalu berdiri.

"Ambilah bonekamu dulu" ucap suga.

Jiminpun mengambil boneka tadi dan segera mengikuti suga. Mereka berhenti pada salah satu wahana besar berbentuk bulat seperti roda.

"Woahhh aku sering melihat ini di tv hyung!" Ucap jimin berteriak.

"Aishh kecilkan suaramu" ucap suga karena mereka langsung diperhatikan dengan pengunjung lainnya.

"Apa namanya hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Bianglala" ucap suga.

"Ini besar sekali" ucap jimin heboh.

"Kau mau menaikinya?" Tanya suga.

"Ani" ucap jimin.

"Wae? Kau terlihat antusias" ucap suga.

"Tinggi sekali hyung!" Ucap jimin.

"Kajja" ucap suga menarik tangan jimin agar mendekati wahana tersebut.

"Hyung aku tidak berani" ucap jimin.

"Ini tidak menyeramkan" ucap suga.

Suga terus menarik jimin agar naik wahana tersebut, akhirnya jiminpun mengalah dan mereka berduapun naik bianglala bersama.

"H-hyung" jimin yang duduk berhadapan dengan suga menatap suga.

"Waeyo?" Tanya suga.

"A-aku mau duduk disampingmu"

"Kemarilah" ucap suga.

Jiminpun berdiri dengan gemetar dan ingin melangkahkan kakinya. Tetapi ia sangat takut.

"A-aniya aku tidak bisa" ucap jimin.

"Hey kau hanya perlu melangkahkan kakimu satu langkah dan kau sampai" ucap suga terkekeh.

"Apa kau sangat takut?" Tanya suga.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya sugalah yang berdiri dan pindah untuk duduk disamping jimin. Jimin langsung menggenggam tangan suga.

"Ini tidak menyeramkan, nanti jika sudah dipaling atas, kau akan takjub melihat pemandangannya" ucap suga.

"Ini masih menyeramkan hyung" ucap jimin yang memangku bonekanya.

"Percayalah" ucap suga.

Jimin tersenyum manis ke arah suga.

"Kau tampak manis" ucap suga dan tersenyum balik ke arah jimin.

Jiminpun tersipu malu karena hyungnya tumben memujinya seperti ini. Pipinya mulai memerah. Sugapun terkejut.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya suga dan langsung mengecek suhu pada kening jimin.

"Aniya hyung waeyo?" Tanya jimin.

"Pipimu memerah" ucap suga.

"Ah jinja?" Tanya jimin dan menyentuh kedua pipinya.

Sedangkan suga tertawa melihat jimin yang kebingungan. Semakin tinggi bianglala, maka semakin gemetarlah badan jimin. Ia bahkan menutup matanya ketika akan mencapai puncak.

"Bukalah matamu" ucap suga.

Jimin menggeleng pelan.

"Cepat, pemandangannya sangat indah"

Jiminpun perlahan membuka matanya.

"Wow" jimin terpukau melihat keindahan pemandangan didepan matanya.

"Bagus bukan?" Tanya suga.

Jimin mengangguk dengan mulut yang masih terbuka membentuk huruf "A".

"Sudah kubilang, tidak semua ketinggian itu buruk" ucap suga.

Jimin berdiri dan melihat pemandangan tersebut lebih dekat dengan memegang pintu dari bianglala tersebut. Sugapun ikut berdiri dan memegang pundak jimin.

"Jangan terlalu dekat, nanti jatuh" ucap suga membuat jimin melihat ke bawah.

"HUAHHHH!" Jimin berteriak dan langsung memeluk suga.

DEG

Jantung suga berdetak cepat.

TBC!

* * *

Gimana ceritanya? Aku kayanya buat ff ini sedikit part tapi dalam 1 part akan panjang.

Tapi enaknya gimana ya? Banyak part-pendek atau sedikit part-panjang?

Kasih sarannya ya di review, gomawoo~


	2. But I Love Him

Last section on part 1 :

["HUAHHHH!" Jimin berteriak dan langsung memeluk suga.

DEG

Jantung suga berdetak cepat.]

* * *

Part 2, enjoy!

"H-hyung ini tinggi sekali!" Ucap jimin yang menyembunyikan kepalanya pada pundak suga.

Sugapun tersadar dan langsung menyuruh jimin untuk duduk.

"Tenanglah" ucap suga karena jimin masih saja memeluknya walaupun dalam posisi duduk.

Detak jantung suga terus berdetak kencang membuat suga bingung tetapi ia hiraukan karena jimin sedang ketakutan sekarang. Suga mengelus rambut jimin.

"Sebentar lagi turun" ucap suga.

Jiminpun perlahan tenang.

"Hyung aku mengantuk" ucap jimin.

"Sehabis ini pulang" ucap suga.

"Tapi aku lapar hyung" ucap jimin.

"Baiklah, kita makan dulu sekalian belikan ibu makanan baru pulang ok?"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Apa lagi sih jimin?" Tanya suga menghela nafas mencoba untuk sabar karena adiknya ini sangatlah cerewet.

"Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan" ucap jimin.

"Mau kemana lagi?" Tanya suga.

"Mmm aku ingin makan" ucap jimin.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau nanti kita akan makan dulu baru pulang?" Tanya suga yang gregetan.

"Tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan" ucap jimin.

"Aishh sebenarnya kau ingin apa?" Tanya suga yang mulai kesal.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan tetapi aku ingin makan" ucap jimin.

"Jadi kau ingin makan lalu jalan-jalan? Begitukah?" Tanya suga.

Jimin lalu mengangguk.

"Iyaa kau ingin kemana?" Tanya suga.

"Ingin ke tempat makan" ucap jimin.

"Maksudku ingin jalan-jalan kemana?" Tanya suga dengan sabar.

"Tidak tau" ucap jimin membuat suga gregetan dan membejek pipi jimin.

"Ishhh dari tadi saja bilang gatau kan selesai" ucap suga gregetan.

"Hehehe"

Setelah selesai bermain bianglala, merekapun memutuskan untuk ke salah satu resto terdekat untuk makan. Jimin tetap membawa Jisu masuk ke resto padahal suga sudah menyuruhnya untuk menaruh Jisu dimobil.

"Pesanlah" ucap suga.

Jiminpun memesan makanan begitu juga dengan suga, mereka tidak lupa memesankan untuk ibunya dirumah.

"Hyung tadi seru yaa" ucap jimin.

"Akan tambah seru jika kita menaikki beberapa wahana menyeramkan lagi" ucap suga terkekeh.

"Setidaknya aku mendapatkan Jisu" ucap jimin memeluk bonekanya.

"Aku masih ingat raut muka ketakutanmu" ucap suga tertawa kecil.

"Aishh rollercoaster itu sangat menyeramkan" ucap jimin.

"Itu mengasikkan" ucap suga.

Merekapun mengobrol bersama hingga makanan datang. Awalnya mereka makan dengan keadaan yang tenang. Itu membuat suga nyaman. Tetapi, tentu selalu dirusak oleh jimin yang tetap saja bicara pada suga. Tak lama kemudian, mereka selesai makan dan langsung membayar.

"Sekarang pulang dulu ya?" Tanya suga.

"Wae? Kan jalan-jalan lagi" ucap jimin.

"Nanti malam/sore saja, ini sudah siang. Panas. Aku juga mengantuk" ucap suga.

"Huu baiklah, tapi berjanji untuk jalan-jalan lagi nanti?" Tanya jimin.

"Ne aku berjanji" ucap suga.

Jiminpun tersenyum senang. Mereka akhirnya pulang setelah makan. Diperjalanan jimin tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan wahana-wahana menyeramkan tadi. Suga hanya terkekeh mendengar omongan jimin. Sesampai dirumah, mereka memarkirkan mobil dan langsung masuk.

"Eomma!" Ucap jimin melihat sang ibu yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Ahh kalian sudah balik" ucap ibu.

"Ini kami belikan makanan untuk eomma" ucap suga dan memberikan bungkusan makanan tersebut kepada ibu.

"Terima kasih, apakah tadi menyenangkan?" Tanya ibu.

"Tentu saja! Aku menaiki wahana menyeramkan eomma! Hebat kan? Aku juga mendapatkan Jisu!" Ucap jimin.

"Jinja? Ahahaha apa kau takut jimin? Jisu? Nugu?" Tanya ibu.

"Aku istirahat dulu" ucap suga dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri untuk merebahkan dirinya dikasur kesayangannya.

Suga tidak berniat untuk tidur, hanya bermain hp dan tiduran. Ia sesekali tersenyum tipis mendengar suara adiknya yang heboh menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada ibu.

"Hyung?" Jimin berteriak dari luar.

Suga tetap diam bermain hp.

Jiminpun masuk ke kamar suga dan menatap suga yang sedang tiduran.

"Hyuuuuung" ucap jimin.

"Waeyo?" Tanya suga.

"Hyung sedang apa?" Tanya jimin yang duduk di atas kasur suga.

Sugapun ikut duduk.

"Hyung sedang main" ucap suga.

"Main apa hyung?" Tanya jimin.

Suga memperlihatkan layar hpnya pada jimin. Jimin mendekat dan ikut menonton hyungnya bermain game di hp.

"Apa ibu sudah makan?" Tanya suga.

"Ne dia sedang makan makanya aku kesini hyung" ucap jimin.

Suga diam melanjutkan gamenya.

"Hyung" ucap jimin.

"Mm?" Tanya suga.

"Main ps yuk?" Tanya jimin.

"Tidak, enakan main ini" ucap suga.

"Huh kapan selesainya game itu?" Tanya jimin yang mulai bosan.

Suga mempause gamenya lalu menatap jimin dalam jarak yang dekat.

'Anak ini berisik sekali' batin suga.

"H-hyung?" Tanya jimin dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

'Tetapi dia manis' batin suga.

"H-hyuung?" Ucap jimin.

"Kau manis" ucap suga.

"N-ne?" Jimin menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya ketika dikatakan manis.

Suga tersenyum tipis dan menekan tombol start pada hpnya. Ia melanjutkan gamenya sedangkan jimin masih mematung akibat hyungnya itu. Jantung jimin berdetak cepat ditatap oleh suga dengan jarak yang dekat. Ia tumben merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Rasanya aneh tetapi jimin menyukainya.

"Nanti jadi mau pergi?" Tanya suga.

"Tentu saja!" Ucap jimin semangat.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya suga.

"Molla" ucap jimin.

"Sungai Han mau?" Tanya suga.

"Kemanapun mau jika kau ikut hyung" ucap jimin bersemangat.

"Nanti malam kalau gitu ya?"

"Kenapa tidak sore hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Sungai han lebih indah jika dilihat pada malam hari" ucap suga.

"Huu baiklah, kalau begitu nanti sore hyung akan bermain ps bersamaku kan?" Tanya jimin membuat suga terkekeh.

"Yak kau ini harusnya belajar, jangan bermain terus" ucap suga.

"Kalau begitu belajar bersama?" Tanya jimin membuat suga tertawa.

"Mengapa harus bersama?" Tanya suga.

"Hyung kan mulai sibuk, jarang aku dapat bersamamu hyung" ucap jimin.

"Baiklah nanti kita akan belajar bersama" ucap suga.

"Hyung bolehkah aku tidur disini?" Tanya jimin yang mengantuk.

"Tidurlah" ucap suga yang menggeser badannya agar jimin dapat tidur.

Jiminpun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tidur sedangkan suga masih setia dengan posisi duduknya.

"Hyung" ucap jimin.

"Mm?" Tanya suga.

"Hyung tidak tidur?" Tanya jimin yang sudah memeluk guling.

"Aniya, hyung tidak mengantuk"

"Tadi katanya ngantuk" ucap jimin.

"Itu hanya alasan agar cepat pulang"

"Baiklah aku tidur ya hyung" ucap jimin.

Suga hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara nafas yang tenang membuktikan bahwa jimin sudah tidur. Suga berhenti bermain game dan melihat ke arah jimin.

"Kau tau?" Suga mengubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi tidur disamping jimin.

Ia menatap jimin dan mengelus pipi jimin dengan lembut. Detik kemudian ia mengecup kening jimin.

"Aku sebenarnya menyayangimu lebih dari seorang saudara" ucap suga.

Ya. Suga menyayangi jimin, bahkan mencintai jimin. Tetapi ia tau bahwa ia adalah saudara dari jimin. Walaupun saudara angkat. Apa boleh mencintai jimin walaupun mereka terikat status persaudaraan? Suga terus menjauhi jimin, ia sengaja bersikap dingin pada jimin agar jimin menjauh darinya. Tetapi jimin bukanlah orang yang cepat menyerah, ia selalu mendekati suga membuat suga tambah mencintainya. Suga takut jika suatu saat perasaannya akan semakin besar kepada jimin. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia hanya bisa mencintai jimin dalam diam. Suga tersenyum miris menatap jimin yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia pernah berpikir kenapa harus diangkat dengan keluarga park, karena itu menyebabkan ia tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan jimin. Tetapi ia juga pernah berpikir, akankah ia bertemu jimin kalau tidak diangkat oleh keluarga park? Suga sendiri tidak tau jawabannya. Ia hanya bisa menjalaninya saja. Ia juga takut jika jimin mencintainya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menjauh? Ia tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan adik angkatnya bukan? Ia hanya bisa mencintai jimin dalam diam. Tidak berharap jimin membalasnya. Memang aneh. Kebanyakan orang ingin cintanya dibalas tetapi tidak dengan suga. Ia sudah merasa nyaman seperti ini.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Ia masih berada dikamar suga tetapi sang pemilik kamar tidak ada. Jiminpun duduk dikasur.

"Ugh kemana suga hyung" ucap jimin mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Jiminpun keluar kamar. Sepi.

"Ibu?" Jimin mencoba mencari ibunya.

Ia tidak dapat menemukan ibunya dimana-mana. Tetapi ia menemukan suga hyung dikamar miliknya.

"Hyung?" Jimin mendekati suga yang membelakangi jimin dengan posisi tiduran di atas kasur jimin.

Tidak ada jawaban dari suga. Jiminpun memegang pundak suga dan membalikkan badan suga. Betapa terkejutnya jimin melihat badan suga tertusuk pisau dari depan dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Hyung!" Jimin langsung menarik pisau yang masih menacap pada dada suga.

Darah semakin banyak muncrat keluar dari dada suga. Jimin menutup mulutnya.

"Hyung apa yang terjadi?!" Jimin langsung menutup dada suga dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah penuh dengan darah suga.

"T-tunggu hyung!" Jimin dengan cepat berlari ke kamar suga untuk mengambil handphone miliknya.

Ia menelfon ambulance dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat datang ke lokasi. Setelah itu, jimin balik lagi ke kamarnya untuk melihat suga yang sedang sekarat. Jimin menutup dada suga menggunakan tangannya lagi karena darah masih terus keluar dari dada suga. Detik kemudian, dada suga berhenti mengembang.

"A-andwae!" Jimin mengecek nafas suga yang sudah menghilang.

"Hyung!" Jimin memberikan suga nafas buatan melalui mulutnya.

"Andwae!" Jimin terus memberikan suga nafas buatan berharap suga bernafas.

"Hyung! Hiks jangan tinggalin jimin!" Jimin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hyung! Baliklah! Hiks"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi hyung hiks andwae!" Ucap jimin menangis.

"Jimin"

"Andwae!"

"Jimin!"

"ANDWAE!"

Jimin terbangun.

Ia menatap suga disampingnya. Ia bermimpi buruk. Air mata masih mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Jimin kau bermimpi buruk" ucap suga yang khawatir menatap jimin.

"Hyung hiks" jimin langsung memeluk suga sangat erat.

Suga terkejut tetapi melihat kondisi jimin yang menangis, sugapun mencoba menenangkan jimin dengan mengelus rambut jimin lembut.

"Waeyo jimin?" Tanya suga.

"Hiks hyung aku bermimpi buruk"

"Itu hanya mimpi buruk, berhentilah menangis" ucap suga.

"Hiks itu menyeramkan hyung" ucap jimin lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau bermimpi apa hm?" Tanya suga.

"Kau ditusuk hyung hiks" ucap jimin.

Suga tersenyum mengetahui bahwa jimin menangisi mimpi yang ternyata tentang dirinya ditusuk.

"A-aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu hiks" ucap jimin.

"Sst sudahlah itu hanya mimpi jimin, berhentilah menangis" ucap suga mengelap air mata jimin.

"Ne hyung, dimana ibu?" Tanya jimin.

"Dia sedang tidur dikamarnya, jangan diganggu dia baru saja tidur" ucap suga.

"Ini jam berapa hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Ini sudah jam 3" ucap suga.

"Kalau begitu sekarang belajar ya?" Tanya jimin mulai bersemangat lagi.

"Terserah saja" ucap suga.

Jimin langsung keluar ke kamarnya untuk mengambil bukunya. Sedangkan suga hanya terkekeh melihat adiknya itu cepat sekali berubah. Baru saja dia menangis keras dan sekarang sudah bersemangat lagi. Tak lama kemudian, jimin lagi masuk dan membawa dua buku.

"Hyung ajarkan aku materi buku ini" ucap jimin memperlihatkan dua buku dengan tulisan 'matematika' dan 'fisika'.

"Kemarilah" ucap suga.

Jiminpun naik ke atas kasur dan duduk disamping suga.

"Fisika/mat duluan?" Tanya suga.

"Fisika" ucap jimin.

"Mulai dari awal?" Tanya suga.

Jiminpun mengangguk. Mereka memulai pembelajaran dengan tenang. Jimin fokus pada materi yang diajarkan oleh suga sedangkan suga fokus mengajar. Suga tidak hanya menjelaskan, tetapi ia juga memberikan beberapa soal pada jimin agar membuatnya tambah mengerti. Jimin makin lama makin mengerti lalu meminta hyungnya mengajarkannya matematika.

"Hyung sudah, aku capek" ucap jimin yang baru saja menjawab soal yang diberikan oleh suga.

"Baiklah" ucap suga dan segera menutup buku matematika yang ia pegang.

"Hyung besok kita jalan-jalan lagi kan?" Tanya jimin.

"Aniya, hyung harus belajar dan mengerjakan tugas untuk hari senin"

"Yahh, hyung apa kuliah itu tidak enak?" Tanya jimin.

"Tidak enak, kau akan sibuk mengerjakan tugas" ucap suga.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tetap SMA saja"

"Jadi kau ingin tidak naik kelas?" Tanya suga terkekeh.

"Apa menjadi dewasa itu enak hyung?" Tanya jimin membuat suga bingung.

"Entahlah, wae?" Tanya suga.

"Menjadi anak-anak itu enak hyung, aku tidak tau rasanya menjadi dewasa itu seperti apa" ucap jimin.

"Mengapa menjadi anak-anak itu enak?"

"Karena hyung akan selalu melindungiku" ucap jimin tersenyum membuat suga terkejut akan jawabannya.

"Ada-ada saja" ucap suga terkekeh.

"Itu benar hyung" ucap jimin.

"Hm aku ingin mandi, bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku?" Tanya suga.

"Tentu saja hyung" ucap jimin dan membereskan bukunya lalu keluar.

Suga mengatur detak jantungnya karena mendengar jawaban jimin tadi. Jimin memang pintar membuat suga tambah mencintainya. Ia sengaja menyuruh jimin keluar agar tidak ketahuan gugup nantinya. Sugapun berusaha menghiraukannya lalu mandi.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap jimin.

Ibu dan suga hanya tersenyum. Mereka sedang menikmati malam dengan masakan sang ibu. Jimin melahap makanan tersebut dengan cepat karena bersemangat akan pergi bersama suga.

"Eomma kau tidak ingin ikut jalan-jalan?" Tanya suga.

"Aigoo sekarang eomma ditinggal terus ya" ucap ibu terkekeh.

"Jimin ingin jalan-jalan terus"

"Baguslah kalau kau menuruti adikmu, kalian nikmati saja waktu bersama. Ibu sepertinya ingin tidur cepat" ucap ibu.

"Baik eomma! Eomma ingin pesan apa? Nanti jimin akan belikan" ucap jimin.

"Ahahaha simpan saja uangmu" ucap ibu.

Mereka bertiga menghabiskan makanan lalu merapikannya. Jimin dan suga langsung bersiap-siap dan pamit pada ibu untuk pergi ke sungai Han. Mereka menggunakan mobil lagi.

"Hyung cepat sekali malam" ucap jimin.

"Waeyo?" Tanya suga.

"Hari ini hari yang indah kenapa harus cepat berakhir. Besok aku akan bosan lagi karena hyung pasti sibuk dengan tugas kuliah" ucap jimin.

"Kau boleh bermain di kamarku tetapi jangan menggangguku" ucap suga.

"Jinja?" Tanya jimin.

"Ne" ucap suga tersenyum.

Sepertinya ia makin terbiasa dengan kehadiran jimin. Hari ini ia selalu bersama jimin yang membuatnya senang.

"Hyung mengapa hyung sering judes terhadap jimin?" Tanya jimin.

"Itu memang sifat hyung"

"Hyung itu orang yang baik, hyung selalu memperhatikan jimin dan jimin senang jika hyung seperti itu" ucap jimin.

'Dia menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikannya' batin suga.

"Hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Hahaha mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja jimin, hyung kan sifatnya memang tidak pedulian" ucap suga.

"Aku merasakan bahwa hyung itu memperhatikanku dengan baik, pokoknya hyung itu baik" ucap jimin tersenyum.

Suga tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya diam dan fokus pada jalanan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sungai Han. Jimin dan suga langsung mencari tempat untuk duduk dipinggir sungai Han.

"Hyung disini sangat bagus!" Ucap jimin terpukau melihat pemandangan sungai Han saat malam hari yang dihiasi beberapa lampu warna-warni.

"Sudah kubilang bukan" ucap suga.

"Ayoo hyung duduk disini" ucap jimin.

Mereka berduapun duduk dipinggir sungai Han sambil menikmati pemandangan.

"Hyung mengapa banyak sekali orang pacaran datang kesini? Lihatlah semua datang berdua saja" ucap jimin memperhatikan sekitar.

"Ini tempat yang romantis untuk sepasang kekasih" ucap suga.

"Hyung apa hyung pernah berpacaran?" Tanya jimin menatap suga.

"Ne itu dulu" ucap suga.

"Jinja? Bagaimana rasanya hyung?" Tanya jimin yang penasaran.

"Biasa saja, mungkin karena dulu aku hanya asal-asalan berpacaran. Aku juga tidak terlalu tau pasti bagaimana rasanya pacaran" ucap suga.

"Woahh aku tidak pernah merasakannya, aku selalu dikatakan jelek oleh teman sekelasku" ucap jimin terkekeh.

"Haha kau itu manis" ucap suga.

"H-hyung ini kau selalu berkata bahwa aku manis, aku ini tampan" ucap jimin.

"Kau tidak tampan, aku yang tampan" ucap suga terkekeh.

"Aku juga tampan" ucap jimin.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda. Suga sangat menikmati waktunya bersama dengan jimim, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Hyung" ucap jimin.

"Mm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya" ucap jimin.

"Tanya apa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan hyung, aku sering merasakan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, aku juga sering merasa malu serta senang secara tiba-tiba, apa itu tandanya aku punya penyakit hyung?" Tanya jimin.

Suga tertawa keras mendengarnya. Jimin adiknya sangat polos.

"Aniya hahaha apa kau sangat bodoh?"

"Aishh mengapa hyung menertawakanku" ucap jimin kesal.

"Hey hey jangan ngambek hahaha baiklah akan aku kasih tau" ucap suga.

Jimin menatap suga seolah tidak sabar mendengar jawaban suga.

"Itu berarti kau akan menjadi gila" ucap suga menahan tawanya.

"Jinja?! Aniyaa aku tidak mau gila!" Ucap jimin membesarkan matanya.

Suga lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Aniya hahahaha hyung hanya bercanda" jimin langsung memukul pelan lengan suga yang masih tertawa.

"Itu tandanya kau sedang jatuh cinta" ucap suga menatap jimin.

"Jinja? Woah jadi ini rasanya jatuh cinta? Enak hyung" ucap jimin.

"Siapa yang membuat jantungmu berdebar?" Tanya suga terkekeh.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Tentu saja, aku ini hyungmu" ucap suga yang sebenarnya takut mendengar siapa yang membuat jimin jatuh cinta.

"Yang membuat jantungku berdebar cepat, membuatku senang seketika itu adalah kau hyung" ucap jimin.

DEG

'Andwae, dia mencintaiku' batin suga terkejut mendengarnya.

TBC!

* * *

Makasi yaa untuk sarannya^^ enjoy~


	3. Pftt, You're My Brother

Yeahh karena hari ini aku ulang tahun, jadi aku post kelanjutannya hari ini juga~

ENJOY GUYS!

* * *

Last section on part 2 :

["Yang membuat jantungku berdebar cepat, membuatku senang seketika itu adalah kau hyung" ucap jimin.

DEG

'Andwae, dia mencintaiku' batin suga terkejut mendengarnya.]

* * *

Part 3!

"N-ne?"

"Sepertinya aku mencintaimu hyung, kau membuatku nyaman" ucap jimin.

Entah kenapa, suga tidak menyukai bahwa perasaannya dibalas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mereka berstatus saudara. Suga terdiam.

"H-hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Kita bersaudara" ucap suga judes.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu hyung"

'Aku juga jimin' batin suga.

"Kita pulang ya?" Tanya suga.

"W-wae?" Tanya jimin.

Suga langsung berdiri dan menuju ke parkiran dan disusul oleh jimin. Jimin merasakan sedih tetapi ia tidak menangis. Ia sendiri belum memahami apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Diperjalanan pulang, keadaannya berbeda. Sunyi. Jimin tidak berani berbicara pada suga. Hyungnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan sekarang. Jimin memilih untuk diam. Saat sampai dirumah, suga langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Jiminpun akhirnya ikut masuk ke kamar, sebenarnya ia ingin bercerita pada ibu tetapi ibunya sudah tidur maka dari itu jimin memilih langsung tidur.

Keesokannya, jimin terbangun. Ia keluar kamar dan melihat ibunya sedang membaca salah satu novel. Ya ibunya memang sangat menggemari novel.

"Eomma" ucap jimin dan menguap.

"Ne jimin" ucap ibu melihat jimin.

Jiminpun duduk disamping ibunya.

"Eomma apa tidak memasak hari ini?" Tanya jimin.

"Sudah, pekerjaan eomma sudah selesai"

"Ne? Mengapa cepat sekali?" Tanya jimin yang berniat membantu ibunya memasak.

"Kau bangun jam setengah 9 hari ini, biasanya lebih pagi. Apa kau kelelahan akibat jalan-jalan kemaren jimin?"

"Tidak eomma, kemaren aku menghabiskan waktu bersama suga hyung. Mengasikkan" ucap jimin.

Ibupun tersenyum menatap jimin.

"Ahh iya ibu lupa memberitahumu, eomma akan pergi melihat kondisi appamu selama satu minggu. Dia kangen pada eomma, jadi bisakah eomma meninggalkan kalian berdua dirumah?" Tanya ibu.

"Tentu saja eomma! Aku kan sudah besar, suga hyung pasti merawatku dengan baik" ucap jimin tersenyum.

"Baiklah" ucap ibu.

"Kapan eomma akan pergi?" Tanya jimin.

"Sebentar lagi eomma akan ke bandara"

"Mendadak sekali eomma, kapan eomma menyiapkan barang-barang eomma?" Tanya jimin bingung.

"Eomma sudah merencanakannya dari kemaren, tetapi kau kan jalan-jalan bersama suga. Eomma sudah menyiapkannya dari kemaren sebelum tidur" ucap ibu.

"Hmm baiklah eomma, eomma harus jaga diri baik-baik ne?" Ucap jimin.

"Tentu saja" ucap ibu tersenyum.

"Bangunkanlah suga, eomma ingin kita sarapan bersama sebelum eomma berangkat" ucap ibu.

Jiminpun menurut dan masuk ke kamar suga. Seketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ia menjadi takut sekarang.

"Hyung?" Jimin menggoyangkan badan suga yang masih tertidur pulas.

Ia menggoyangkan berkali-kali hingga suga membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap jimin dengan tatapan yang tajam. Jimin menunduk perlahan.

"Apa?" Tanya suga.

"Eomma mau pergi melihat kondisi appa dan eomma meminta hyung bangun untuk sarapan bersama" ucap jimin.

"Ya keluarlah" ucap suga yang mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur.

Jiminpun dengan menunduk lesu keluar dari kamar suga. Ia menatap sang ibu.

"Waeyo? Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya ibu menatap aneh pada jimin.

"Kajja makan eomma, hyung sudah bangun" ucap jimin ceria lagi.

Sang ibu dibuat tambah bingung tetapi tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Jadi ia dan jimin menuju ruang makan disusul oleh suga yang baru mencuci wajahnya.

"Eomma mau kemana?" Tanya suga.

"Ingin melihat kondisi appamu" ucap ibu.

"Berapa lama pergi?" Tanya suga.

"Sekitar seminggu, entahlah mungkin bisa lebih atau kurang. Jagalah adikmu dengan benar. Jangan terlalu fokus mengerjakan tugas. Jangan berkelahi terus" ucap ibu.

Suga hanya mengangguk-angguk. Merekapun makan bersama dalam diam. Seusai makan ibu langsung mengeluarkan tas yang akan dibawanya.

"Eomma jangan pergi lama-lama ya?" Ucap jimin yang terlihat sedih.

"Ne jagalah jimin baik-baik" ucap ibu pada suga yang hanya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati eomma" ucap suga.

Ibupun pergi setelah taksi yang ia pesan tiba. Jimin terlihat sedih sedangkan suga biasa saja. Ibunya memang sering melihat kondisi ayahnya jadi ia sering pergi selama satu minggu bahkan lebih ditempat kediaman appa.

"Huh jadi tambah sepi" ucap jimin.

Suga masuk lagi ke kamarnya membuat jimin tambah sedih. Jiminpun ikut masuk ke kamar suga dan melihat suga yang sedang mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Hyung?"

"Mm?"

"Hyung marah sama jimin?"

Suga diam.

"Hyung?"

"Keluarlah" ucap suga.

"W-wae?" Tanya jimin.

"Kau menggangguku" ucap suga.

"T-tapi hyung kan kemaren bilang jimin boleh diam dikamarmu hyung" ucap jimin.

"Kau sungguh berisik. Aku benar-benar terganggu akan suaramu"

DEG

Jimin diam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah biasa dikatakan pengganggu oleh suga dan ia menganggap biasa saja karena jimin memang orangnya tidak cepat memasukkan ke hati, tetapi entah kenapa kali ini omongan dari hyungnya itu menyakiti hatinya.

"Ne aku akan berhenti berisik. Hyung tidak akan stress lagi." ucap jimin pelan dan keluar dari kamar suga.

Suga sedih. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakiti jimin. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin jimin mencintainya. Suga memilih diam dan lanjut belajar. Sedangkan jimin yang sekarang berada dikamarnya sendiri menangis. Entah karena kejadian barusan atau kejadian tadi malam.

"Apa aku benar mencintai suga hyung? Mengapa rasanya sakit" ucap jimin terisak pelan tidak ingin hyungnya mendengar bahwa dia menangis.

Ia memeluk Jisu dengan erat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hh ini sangat membosankan" ucap jimin mengelap air matanya sendiri.

"Seminggu tanpa ibu dan sepertinya tanpa suga hyung pasti akan sangat membosankan" ucap jimin cemberut.

Ia sudah berhenti nangis dan keluar untuk menonton televisi dengan cemberut. Moodnya sedang turun. Setelah beberapa lama ia menonton, jiminpun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan menuju taman dekat rumahnya. Ia hanya berjalan mengelilingi taman. Setelah capek, ia baru duduk pada salah satu kursi berwarna coklat di taman.

"Kau dari tadi keliling, untuk apa?" Tanya namja yang duduk di samping jimin.

Jiminpun menoleh.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Namja tersebut mengangguk.

"Hanya kau yang ada didekatku" ucap namja tersebut dan terkekeh.

"Ah aku hanya bosan" ucap jimin.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai teman?"

"Aku jarang bermain dengan temanku, biasanya aku bermain dengan hyungku" ucap jimin tersenyum.

"Lalu kemana hyungmu?" Tanyanya.

"Dia sedang sibuk" ucap jimin.

"Ahh begitu" ucap namja tersebut.

"Apa kau tinggal didaerah sini?" Tanya jimin menatap namja tersebut.

"Ne" ucap namja tersebut.

"Aku jarang keluar rumah, jadi aku tidak terlalu mengenal warga disini" ucap jimin

"Taehyung. Kim taehyung imnida" ucap namja tersebut tersenyum.

"Ahh ne, park jimin" ucap jimin.

"Kau bisa memanggilku V" ucapnya.

"Ne? V?" Tanya jimin.

"Teman-teman disekolahku sering memanggilku dengan huruf V karena aku selalu berpose peace saat berfoto" ucapnya terkekeh pelan.

"Jinja? Wahh" ucap jimin.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, ini sudah lumayan siang. Apa kau ingin berkunjung ke rumahku?" Tanya namja bernama V tersebut menatap jimin.

"Ahh tidak, aku masih ingin disini" ucap jimin tersenyum.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya V.

"Dua blok dari sini nomor 6" ucap jimin.

"Aku akan bermain kerumahmu nanti, aku juga sering kesepian" ucap V.

"Tentu saja" ucap jimin bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu" ucap V dan melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi.

Jimin tetap duduk di kursi tersebut. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Taman sudah mulai sepi karena matahari semakin memanaskan cahanya. Hanya tersisa beberapa anak kecil disana. Jiminpun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Ia berjalan lesu karena rasa bosan kembali menyerangnya. Sampai dirumah, ia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa dan memilih untuk tidur.

Jimin terbangun karena suara berisik yang mengganggu acara tidurnya. Ia bangun dan mencari suara berisik tersebut yang datang dari arah dapur. Iapun segera menuju ke dapur. Ia melihat hyungnya sedang memasak. Ia berniat membantu hyungnya tetapi ia langsung merubah niatnya. Ia teringat bahwa suga hyung terganggu olehnya. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu saat suga hyung mengambil piring.

"Makanlah" ucap suga.

Jiminpun dengan diam mengambil makanan yang sudah suga masak. Jujur saja ia memang sangat lapar sekarang. Mereka berdua makan bersama tetapi suasananya hening, tidak seperti biasanya ada saja yang diomongkan oleh jimin. Kali ini jimin memilih untuk diam dan menghabiskan makananya lalu kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi. Ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan hyungnya yang masih makan.

TOK TOK TOK

Jimin berjalan ke arah pintu karena pintu rumahnya digedor. Ia membukakan pintu dan melihat V didepannya.

"Eh? V?"

"Ahh ne jimin, aku sedang kesepian. Apa boleh aku bermain ke rumahmu sekarang?" Tanya V.

"Tentu saja, ayo masuk" ucap jimin.

V pun segera masuk. Saat masuk, V melihat suga hyung didepan televisi yang balik melihatnya.

"Nugu?" Tanya suga.

"Ah aku taehyung imnida. Aku temannya jimin" ucap V menunduk.

"Kajja V kita main dikamar" ucap jimin mengajak V masuk ke kamarnya sedangkan suga hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

Karena pasalnya jimin tidak pernah membawa temannya ke rumah.

"Jimin, berapa umurmu?" Tanya V.

"Aku 17 tahun" ucap jimin.

"Aku juga" ucap V tersenyum.

"Wah kalau begitu lebih enak, kau bisa bermain setiap hari ke rumahku" ucap jimin membuat V terkekeh.

Merekapun berbincang-bincang untuk mengenal satu sama lain hingga malam tiba. V pamit pulang karena sudah malam. Jimin bersyukur ada V karena jika tidak, ia pasti sudah mati kebosanan hari ini. Setelah mengantar V sampai depan pintu, jimin membalikkan badannya dan melihat suga menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya suga.

Jimin menghiraukan suga dan hendak masuk ke kamarnya, tetapi tangan suga terlebih dahulu menahan pergelangan tangan jimin untuk pergi.

"Aku bertanya, siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu stress hyung" ucap jimin.

"Aku akan pergi ke klub didepan sekarang" ucap suga.

Jimin menepis tangan suga dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Hyungnya memang sering pergi ke klub dekat rumahnya, biasanya jimin akan memarahinya karena pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Tetapi kali ini jimin berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Ia memilih tidur lagi.

Jimin terbangun. Ia menatap layar hp.

"Jam 12 malam" ucap jimin.

Sepertinya ia tidur terlalu cepat dan menyebabkan dia bangun ditengah malam seperti ini. Sambil memeluk Jisu, ia keluar berniat ke kamar suga. Jimin membuka pintu kamar suga.

"Hyung?"

Jimin mendekati ranjang suga. Kosong.

"Ah apa hyung masih ada di klub? Ini sudah malam? Sebaiknya aku kesana" ucap jimin dan segera keluar dari rumah menuju klub yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Sesampainya diklub, jimin berpikir lagi. Haruskah dia masuk? Dia tidak pernah memasuki tempat yang bernama klub ini. Tetapi karena ia mengkhawatirkan hyungnya, jiminpun masuk. Baru saja masuk, jimin sudah terkejut mendengar suara dentuman musik yang keras. Ia juga terkejut melihat banyak perempuan yang berpakaian sangat minim berjalan santai disekitarnya.

"Suga hyung" ucap jimin berkali-kali memanggil hyungnya yang tentu saja tidak kedengeran.

Suara dentuman musik merendam suara kecil milik jimin.

"Hey" ucap salah satu gadis.

Jimin hanya diam.

"Apa kau tersesat namja kecil?" Tanyanya sambil mencolek dagu jimin.

Bagaimana tidak ia dipanggil namja kecil? Lihatlah, dia mengenakan piyamanya serta memeluk Jisu ke klub.

"Aku ingin mencari hyungku" ucap jimin.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain dulu? Baru aku kasih tau dimana hyungmu berada" Tanya gadis tersebut.

"Apa kau mengetahui dimana kakakku?" Tanya jimin tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja" ucap gadis tersebut dan mulai meraba dada jimin.

"Y-yak kau mau ngapain?" Tanya jimin yang merasa tidak nyaman diraba oleh wanita muda tersebut.

"Bermain" ucapnya sambil melepas kancing atas baju jimin.

Detik kemudian, wanita tersebut sudah terdorong menjauh dari tempatnya karena didorong secara kasar oleh seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Dia milikku" ucap namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah suga hyung.

"Hyung!" Ucap jimin senang.

Suga menarik tangan jimin ke tempat yang lebih sunyi. Lalu mendorong badan jimin hingga membentur tembok.

"Kau ngapain kesini?" Tanya suga yang bingung melihat jimin karena jimin masih mengenakan piyamanya dan juga membawa Jisu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu hyung"

Suga mendekat pada jimin.

"Kau terlihat sangat menggoda" ucap suga menatap jimin tajam.

"Mengenakan piyama dengan kancing atas terbuka dan memeluk boneka ke klub, semua akan memakanmu disini" ucap suga dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajah jimin.

"N-ne? Memakan? Memakan itu seperti apa hyung?" Tanya jimin bingung.

"Kau mulai cerewet ya? Kau ingin tau?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan.

CUP

Suga mencium jimin.

TBC!

* * *

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? kkk~

Ada kabar buruk dan kabar baik nih,

Kabar buruknya chapter 4 bakalan jadi chapter ending huhuhuT.T

Dan kabar baiknya itu chapter 4 isinya ehem naena aja muehehe~

So, ditunggu kelanjutannya ya!


	4. Whatever, You're Mine!

EPISODE TERAKHIR YUHUUU~

Last section on part 3 :

[CUP

Suga mencium jimin.]

* * *

Last episode, go!

Jimin terkejut dan langsung memberontak membuat ciumannya terputus.

"H-hyung? Apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang memberitahumu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'memakan' jimin" ucap suga dan lagi mencium jimin.

Ciuman yang diberikan suga awalnya lembut, tetapi makin lama semakin panas dan cepat membuat jimin kewalahan. Jimin mendorong tubuh suga pelan. Sugapun melepaskan ciumannya tetapi segera mendaratkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang milik jimin. Suga menyesapnya meninggalkan kiss mark disana.

"Y-yakh akhh hyungh c-chukuph" ucap jimin yang merasa geli.

"Kau sangat manis" ucap suga dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Ia sekarang menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam piyama jimin. Ia menyentuh 'sesuatunya' jimin dan memainkannya.

"Ahh h-hyungieh-"

Suga mencium bibir jimin lagi dengan panas sambil terus memainkan 'sesuatu' milik jimin. Sedangkan jimin mendesah keras karena tubuhnya baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi seperti ini.

"Kau tau? Aku juga mencintaimu" ucap suga melihat wajah jimin yang keenakan karena 'sesuatunya' masih dimainkan dengan kedua tangan suga.

"N-nehh" ucap jimin.

"Aku cemburu melihatmu bermain dengan namja lain jiminnie" ucap suga.

"M-mianhaehh hyungh ahh c-cukup"

"Kau sudah tau apa itu memakan hm?" Tanya suga menciumi leher jimin.

"N-ne ahh berhentih hyunghh" ucap jimin.

Sugapun mencium jimin dan menghentikan aksinya pada jimin. Terlihat rona merah pada pipi jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, aku menjauhimu agar kau membenciku. Kita berstatus saudara, aku takut eomma dan appa tidak menyetujui bahwa kita saling mencintai. Itu mengapa aku menjauhimu" ucap suga jujur.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung, aku tidak peduli eomma appa akan setuju atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu" ucap jimin sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

Sugapun tersenyum dan memeluk jimin.

"Kajja pulang, aku ingin menerkammu" ucap suga terkekeh.

"Menerkam?" Tanya jimin.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika sudah dirumah" ucap suga.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Merekapun dengan segera berjalan pulang. Diperjalanan, jimin terus menerus berbicara.

"Hyung apa aku sekarang menjadi pacarmu?" Tanya jimin antusias.

"Aniya, belum jiminnie" ucap suga.

"Wae? Hyung sudah menciumku" ucapnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Tentu hyung, saat kau mendiamkanku, aku merasa sakit hati dan menangis apalagi disaat hyung menyuruhku keluar dari kamar tadi" ucap jimin.

"Mianhae jiminnie, aku hanya takut kau membalas cintaku karena kita berhubungan saudara" ucap suga.

"Hyung aku akan tetap mencintaimu" ucap jimin tersenyum manis.

Suga ikut tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan jimin selama diperjalanan pulang. Sampai dirumah, suga langsung menutup pintu utama dan menguncinya.

"Eoh hyung jangan dikunci dulu, aku in-"

CUP

Tanpa menunggu omongan dari jimin, suga langsung melahap bibir mungil jimin. Suga memegang tengkuk jimin dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut tanpa adanya rasa nafsu. Jimin tidak menolak. Ia hanya terkejut tetapi langsung menikmati ciuman dari suga. Perlahan jimin mendorong suga karena pasokan udara di dadanya habis. Pipi jimin langsung merah merona saat ditatap oleh suga.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya suga tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Tentu hyung!" Ucap jimin dan langsung loncat-loncat senang.

"Kau bukan lagi adikku, kau sekarang adalah pacarku" ucap suga.

"Ne hyung!" Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Panggil aku changiya" ucap suga.

"N-ne changiya" ucap jimin yang malu-malu dengan suga.

Suga langsung mendekatkan diri ke arah jimin. Jimin hanya diam memperhatikan suga. Perlahan suga memeluk jimin dengan erat, sangat erat.

"Kumohon, tetaplah menjadi pacarku bagaimanapun yang terjadi" ucap suga.

"Ne hyung, aku tidak akan lagi menjadi adikmu, aku berjanji" ucap jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu jimin huft" ucap suga tepat disamping telinga jimin dengan nada yang rendah membuat jimin merasakan sengatan listrik yang menjalar ditubuhnya.

"Y-yak hyung geli" ucap jimin.

Suga langsung menyesap leher putih milik jimin sampai membuat bekas keunguan disana. Jimin hanya mengerang pelan. Suga yang sudah dibakar oleh nafsu langsung mendorong jimin yang langsung jatuh ke sofa di ruang tengah mereka. Suga langsung menaiki jimin dan menciumnya. Ia juga memainkan sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik baju jimin.

"Emm hmpff eunghh" ucap jimin dengan bibir yang masih dicium oleh suga.

Ciumannya kali ini bersifat panas dan juga semakin liar. Setelah puas memainkan bibir jimin, suga lagi memainkan leher jimin.

"H-hyunghh ahh-"

Kedua tangan suga masih setia berada dibalik baju milik jimin. Ia memainkan, memutar, dan mencubit pelan sesuatu didalam sana. Karena sudah puas memainkan leher milik jimin, suga langsung melepaskan piyama yang jimin pakai dengan tidak sabaran sedangkan jimin mengatur nafasnya. Setelah terbuka, suga menatap badan jimin yang sangat bersih.

"H-hyung k-kenapa menatap seperti itu?" Tanya jimin.

"Badanmu sangat bersih" ucap suga.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban jimin, ia langsung melahap sesuatu berwarna pink muda yang sudah sangat menonjol.

"Ahh h-hyungiehh g-gelih" ucap jimin yang baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Aku tau changiya, enak bukan?" Ucap suga dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Jimin terus mengerang hebat karena merasakan geli di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, suga menggendong jimin dan membawanya ke kamar jimin.

"H-hyung kenapa pindah?"

"Nikmati saja" ucap suga dan menaruh jimin di atas kasur.

Suga dengan cepat menurunkan celana jimin dan memperlihatkan jimin kecil yang menegang disana. Jimin yang terkejut karena celananya dibuka dengan tiba-tiba langsung menutupi junior miliknya.

"Y-yak h-hyung" jimin menunduk malu.

"Milikmu kecil ya" ucap suga dan memegang tangan jimin.

"H-hyung m-mau a-apa?"

"Bukalah" ucap suga dan menarik kedua tangan jimin agar menjauh dari miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, suga berhasil menyingkirkan kedua tangan jimin. Suga mengeluarkan smirknya sedangkan jimin sudah merasakan malu yang sangat besar. Tanpa membuang waktu, suga langsung mengelus lembut milik jimin. Tubuh jimin menegang karena merasakan hal yang sangat sangat geli. Suga yang mengetahuinya dengan cepat menggenggam milik jimin dan menaik turunkan tangannya dengan tempo yang pelan dan semakin cepat.

"H-hyakhh h-hyungh ahh"

Suga mempercepat gerakan naik turun tangannya dan membuat jimin semakin merasakan nikmat.

"Ahh h-hyungh g-gelih"

"Teruslah mendesah changiya" ucap suga.

"A-aku ughhh mau pipisshhh" ucapnya.

"Keluarkanlah" ucap suga.

Badan jimin sudah bergerak tidak nyaman dan terus mendesah.

"Hh ah-AHHHH!"

Cairan jimin keluar banyak di atas kasur dan di baju milik suga. Jimin mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Suga kembali menyambar bibir jimin. Tak lama kemudian, suga melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap jimin.

"Sekarang giliranmu" ucap suga.

"Maksudnya hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Aku akan melakukan pemanasan dulu"

Tanpa aba-aba suga langsung memasukkan jari telunjuknya pada hole milik jimin. Jimin terkejut.

"Akh" ucap jimin.

Perlahan suga memasuk-keluarkan jari didalam hole milik jimin.

"Ugh" ucap jimin.

Semakin lama jari telunjuk suga semakin mempercepat temponya. Desahan desahan kembali terdengar. Suga lalu menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam hole milik jimin. Jimin tambah mendesah tak karuan. Suga dengan brutal memasuk-keluarkan jari miliknya yang sudah basah didalam hole jimin. Suga lagi menambahkan jarinya hingga ada tiga jari di dalam hole milik jimin. Jimin berteriak kecil merasakan ketiga jari suga bermain-main didalam hole miliknya. Tak lama kemudian, suga mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari hole jimin. Ia langsung turun dari kasur dan menarik kaki jimin agar mendekati ujung kasur. Suga dengan cepat melepaskan celana miliknya yang membuat jimin terkejut.

"Y-yak hyung pakai c-celanamu" ucap jimin yang malu.

"Kau juga harus melihat milikku" ucap suga terkekeh membuat pipi jimin merona dengan sangat merah.

"P-punya hyung b-besar" ucap jimin.

"Tentu saja" ucap suga dan mengangkat kaki milik jimin dan membukanya lebar memperlihatkan hole jimin yang sudah sangat basah.

"H-hyung m-mau a-apa?"

"Tahan ne? Rasanya akan sakit diawal"

Suga memegang pinggul jimin dan menaruh kedua kaki jimin di lengannya. Jimin hanya diam memperhatikan suga. Dengan sekali hentakan, suga memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole jimin.

"ARGH!" Jimin terkejut dan berteriak.

Tubuh atasnya terangkat karena merasakan sakit yang sangat sakit. Perlahan air matanya turun.

"A-appo" ucap jimin.

Suga yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung melepas pinggul jimin dan membiarkan kaki jimin menggelantung di ujung kasur. Suga menundukkan tubuhnya dan langsung mencium jimin dengan lembut.

"Mau berhenti?" Tanya suga lembut

Jimin menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah terlanjur hyung, lanjutkan saja" ucap jimin menatap suga.

Suga mengusap air mata jimin.

"Kau akan merasakan hal yang nikmat habis ini changiya" ucap suga disamping telinga jimin membuat jimin kegelian.

Suga kembali ke posisi berdirinya dan mengangkat kaki jimin lagi. Ia memegang pinggul jimin dan menggerakan miliknya secara perlahan. Suga merasakan hal nikmat karena kehangatan didalam hole milik jimin.

"Changiya holemu sangat hangat"

Jimin hanya tersipu malu.

"P-pelan pelan h-hyung" ucap jimin.

Sugapun tambah memperlambat tempo menggerakan miliknya. Jimin masih merasakan perih didaerah holenya karena belum terbiasa dengan adanya milik suga didalamnya. Perlahan suga menggerakan pinggul jimin lebih cepat. Jimin meracaukan nama suga dengan tidak beraturan. Ia meremas kasur miliknya sendiri karena suga semakin lama semakin cepat.

"H-hyakkh s-suga hyunghhh ughh"

"S-sebentar lagi" ucap suga yang terus fokus merasakan kenikmatan.

"Ughh ini sangat nikmat" ucap suga.

"H-hyunghh ahh akhu m-mau keluarhh"

"Samaan changiya" ucap suga dan mempercepat temponya.

Ranjang milik jimin berbunyi tak karuan. Seprai kasur sudah terbuka akibat ditarik-tarik oleh jimin. Bantalpun kini sudah ada yang di lantai. Tubuh jimin maupun suga sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat masing-masing.

"H-hyunghhhh ahh-"

"A-aku mencintaimu jimin" ucap suga.

"Akhh aku j-jughaa m-mencintai suga hyungiehh ah-HYAKKHHH"

Jimin mengeluarkan cairannya untuk kedua kalinya, begitu juga dengan suga yang mengeluarkan cairan miliknya didalam jimin. Jimin mendesah pelan merasakan cairan hangat suga memasuki tubuhnya. Suga maupun jimin mengatur nafas masing-masing. Suga melepas miliknya dari hole jimin dan menaruh kembali kaki jimin dibawah. Ia kembali naik ke kasur dan memeluk jimin dalam keadaan yang masih telanjang dan berkeringatan.

"Jiminnie kau sekarang sudah sepenuhnya milikku" ucap suga.

Jimin tersipu malu.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu jimin"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung"

"Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah" ucap suga dan mengelap lembut keringat di pelipis jimin.

"Tapi hyung aku mau memakai bajuku" ucap jimin dan bangun.

Suga dengan cepat menahan jimin.

"Jangan pakai, biarkanlah seperti ini" ucap suga dan memeluk jimin.

Wajah jimin sudah sangat memerah.

"Jaljayo" ucap suga.

"Jalja hyung" ucap jimin.

Mereka berduapun tidur dengan posisi suga memeluk jimin dari belakang.

Keesokan harinya, jimin terbangun. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat sakit. Terutama pada bagian holenya. Ia menatap tangan suga yang masih melingkar di perutnya. Iapun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke suga. Jimin tersenyum. Ia mengelus lembut pipi suga dan memperhatikan setiap inci wajah suga.

"Hyung yang judes ini ternyata mencintaiku dan sekarang menjadi pacarku" ucap jimin terkekeh.

Ia tetap menatap wajah suga tanpa berniat membangunkannya. Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan wajah suga, jimin perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil pakaiannya dilantai.

BRUK

Baru saja berdiri jimin sudah terjatuh. Jimin tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit diselangkangannya. Suga yang mendengar suara berisik langsung terbangun. Ia menatap ke samping, lebih tepatnya ke arah jimin yang sudah terjatuh di lantai samping kasur.

"Jimin?" Suga langsung berdiri dan mengangkat jimin kembali ke kasur.

"Ahh mianhae hyung kau terbangun"

"Mengapa kau bisa terjatuh eoh?"

"Selangkanganku terasa sangat sakit hyung" ucap jimin.

"Kau harus berendam menggunakan air hangat jiminnie, tunggu" ucap suga.

Suga langsung menuju kamar mandi dan membuka air hangat didalam bathtub. Ia menunggu hingga bathtub terisi penuh dan segera kembali ke jimin.

"Kajja" ucap suga.

Suga langsung mengangkat tubuh jimin dengan sangat perlahan. Ia dapat melihat pinggul jimin membiru, mungkin karena ia memegang pinggul jimin dengan keras kemaren. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Ia menaruh jimin pada bathtub.

"Berendamlah dulu, jika kau sudah merasa lebih enak panggil saja aku" ucap suga menatap jimin.

"Ne hyung terima kasih banyak"

Jimin senang. Suga sangat memperhatikannya. Sugapun keluar dari kamar mandi dan membersihkan kamar. Ia melihat bercak darah pada kasur jimin. Ia tambah merasa bersalah. Sepertinya ia sudah menyakiti jimin. Sugapun dengan cepat membersihkan kamar tersebut lalu membuat sarapan. Setelah membuat sarapan, suga memilih untuk duduk di sofa.

"Hyungggggg"

Suga mendengar jimin memanggilnya dan dengan cepat masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah selesai berendamnya?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Kini air tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh busa.

"Kau sudah mandi?" Tanya suga.

Jimin lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa membilas badanku hyung, bantulah aku bangun" ucap jimin.

Sugapun membantu jimin berdiri dengan perlahan. Ia memegang jimin menggunakan tangan kanannya dan mengambil shower menggunakan tangan kirinya. Ia membilaskan tubuh jimin yang masih penuh dengan busa. Setelah selesai, suga mengambil handuk dan membantu jimin mengeringkan tubuhnya. Setelah kering, suga menggendong jimin dan menaruhnya dikasur.

"Hyung terima kasih banyak" ucap jimin.

"Ini salah hyung" ucap suga.

"Aniya mengapa bisa hyung menyalahkan diri hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Aku melakukannya terlalu keras jimin, kau menjadi kesakitan" ucap suga.

"Aku m-menikmatinya hyung" ucap jimin.

"Kau nakal eoh" ucap suga dengan senyuman smirknya.

Jimin tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Mianhae" ucap suga dan mengelus rambut jimin lembut.

"Sudah kubilang aku menikmatinya hyung, gwaenchana" ucap jimin.

"Terima kasih" ucap suga dan mengecup bibir jimin sebentar.

"Hyung pakaikan aku baju" ucap jimin yang masih telanjang.

"Wae? Tubuhmu sangat indah, mengapa harus pakai baju?" Tanya suga.

Muka jimin langsung memerah.

"Y-yak hyungie jangan begitu"

"Itu kenyataan jiminnie" ucap suga.

"Ishhh" jimin dengan cepat memukul pelan lengan suga.

Suga hanya terkekeh lalu mengambil baju jimin dari lemari. Ia dengan perlahan membantu jimin untuk memakai baju.

"Pelan pelan hyung" ucap jimin.

Saat suga memakaikan jimin celana, ia merasa pinggulnya sangat sakit. Jimin hanya meringis pelan.

"Tahanlah" ucap suga.

Ia dengan cepat memakaikan jimin celana agar tidak terlalu lama merasakan sakit. Setelah selesai memakaikan jimin pakaian, iapun menidurkan jimin dengan lembut.

"Apa kau ingin makan?" Tanya suga.

"Hyung, aku merepotkanmu eoh"

"Tidak sama sekali, aku ambilkan sebentar ne" ucap jimin.

Sugapun mengambil makanan yang sudah ia masak tadi pagi.

"Aku suapin ya?" Tanya suga.

"Aniya aku bisa sendiri" ucap jimin dan berusaha untuk duduk.

Baru duduk sebentar, jimin lagi lagi meringis pelan. Rasa sakit dipinggulnya membuatnya kesakitan saat duduk.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menyuapimu"

"Tapi hyu-"

"Sst"

Suga dengan pelan dan lembut mendorong tubuh jimin agar tertidur.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap jimin.

Lalu suga menyuapin jimin makanan yang sudah diambilnya dengan pelan.

"Hyung kau tidak kuliah?"

"Kau sedang sakit jiminnie, aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu" ucap suga.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka hyung yang dulu sangat galak dan judes bahkan tidak ingin kuganggu malah berubah 100% disaat menjadi pacarku, aku benar-benar beruntung!" Ucap jimin.

"Tentu saja, maka dari itu kau harus tetap menjadi pacarku" ucap suga.

"Ne hyungie" ucap jimin ceria.

Setelah selesai menyuapkan jimin makanan, suga langsung mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali menuju kamar jimin. Ia melihat jimin yang hanya tiduran memeluk guling.

"Hey apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya suga naik ke atas tempat tidur jimin.

"Tidak ada hyung, aku hanya menunggumu" ucap jimin.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya suga.

"Ne rasanya sakit sekali hyung, kurasa ini akan sembuh total selama dua sampai tiga hari lagi hyung" ucap jimin.

"Hyung benar-benar minta maaf"

"Gwaenchana hyung, kau tau hyung? Aku sepertinya menyukai apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam" ucap jimin jujur.

"Ne? Jinja?" Tanya suga.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Yak kau bocah nakal eoh" ucap suga.

"Wae hyung? Rasanya memang enak"

"Tunggu kau merasa baikan aku akan melakukannya lagi, kau mau?" Tanya suga tersenyum evil pada jimin.

Jimin mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya eoh" ucap suga terkekeh.

"Hyung apa jika kita melakukan hal tersebut, aku akan merasakan sakit lagi?" Tanya jimin.

"Tidak, kau merasakan sakit seperti ini hanya sekali pada selangkangan tetapi kalau pinggulmu ya tergantung padaku" ucap suga tertawa kecil.

"Bagus deh" ucap jimin menatap suga.

"Kau seperti menggodaku eoh" ucap suga.

Jimin terkekeh pelan dan mengecup bibir suga cepat.

"Yak jangan membangunkan sesuatu dibawah sini" ucap suga.

Jimin terkekeh lagi.

-skip 4 days-

"Hyung eomma pulang yeee!" Ucap jimin dan berlarian pada ibu yang baru masuk.

Badan jimin sudah tidak sakit lagi, maka dari itu ia kembali menjadi hyperactive. Jimin langsung memeluk ibunya sedangkan suga membawakan barang ibunya masuk.

"Eohh kalian sangat kangen ya sama eomma?" Tanya ibu terkekeh.

"Tentu eomma" ucap jimin sedangkan suga hanya terkekeh.

"Eomma mengapa pulang malam?" Tanya suga karena ibunya baru sampai dirumah pukul 8 malam.

"Pesawat eomma delay suga-ah jadi penerbangannya telat"

"Ahh baiklah, eomma lebih baik sekarang istirahat dulu. Apa eomma sudah makan?" Tanya jimin.

"Tentu, bagaimana keadaan kalian? Apa suga tidak mengganggumu lagi jimin?" Tanya ibu terkekeh.

"Dia masih menggangguku eomma" ucap jimin dan ibupun tertawa.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu suga?"

"Aku tidak masuk tiga hari eomma, aku merasa tidak enak badan maka dari itu aku tidak memaksakan diri" ucap suga.

"Omo anak eomma sakit, apa masih tidak enak badan?" Tanya ibu.

"Tidak, aku sudah mulai kuliah dari dua hari yang lalu" ucap suga.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu jimin?" Tanya ibu.

"Karena suga hyung sakit, jadi aku tidak sekolah eomma. Aku harus merawat suga hyung" ucap jimin.

"Bagus deh kalian saling menjaga satu sama lain" ucap ibu tersenyum.

"Eomma aku sekarang sering tidur bersama suga hyung karena aku takut tidur sendirian kalau rumah sepi hehe"

"Kalian sudah akrab? Akhirnya" ucap ibu dengan tertawa pelan.

"Tentu" ucap jimin.

"Eomma istirahat saja dulu, besok lanjut ceritanya bersama jimin. Eomma pasti lelah" ucap suga.

"Baiklah, karena menunggu sangat lama tadi di airport membuat eomma jadi lelah. Eomma akan tidur cepat, jangan berisik ne?" Ucap ibu.

Suga dan jimin mengangguk patuh. Ibupun masuk ke kamar dan segera beristirahat.

"Hyung aku tidur dikamar hyung lagi ya?" Tanya jimin menatap suga.

"Tentu, kajja" ucap suga dan merangkul jimin yang semangat.

Mereka berduapun masuk ke kamar suga. Baru saja masuk, suga langsung mengunci pintu.

"Y-yak hyung apa yang m-mau kau lakukan?" Tanya jimin menatap suga yang mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"Oh ayolah kau mengatakan ini enak bukan? Kajja kita lakukan lagi"

"T-tapi tapi ada eomma nanti kedengeran" ucap jimin.

"Tunggulah sebentar"

Suga membuka pintu lalu pergi ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa sebuah lemon berukuran sedang dan tak lupa mengunci pintu kamar.

"Kita akan bermain" ucap suga.

"Bermain apa hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Jika kau melepaskan lemon ini dari mulutmu, kau akan melakukan hal 'ini' setiap hari bersamaku dengan mulut yang ditutupi lemon" ucap suga.

"M-mwo? A-aniya" ucap jimin.

"Jika kau menolak, kau tidak boleh tidur dikamarku lagi" ucap suga.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari jimin, suga dengan cepat mendekati jimin dan menciumnya dengan nafsu yang tinggi.

"Hmpft-h-hyung-yakh-"

Setelah puas mencium jimin, suga melepaskannya dan menyuruh jimin untuk membuka mulutnya lebar. Jimin hanya menurut saja. Setelah itu suga memasukkan lemon tersebut ke dalam mulut jimin. Ia menyuruh jimin untuk menggigitnya bukan mengulumnya. Jimin yang pasrah hanya menuruti kemauan hyungnya ini. Setelah selesai, suga langsung menghisap leher putih jimin.

"Hmmhyumngp ahmm"

Suga mengeluarkan smirknya karena kini suara desahan seksi dari jimin tidak mungkin terdengar hingga luar. Suga perlahan menidurkan jimin di kasur. Ia juga melepas baju jimin. Kini posisi suga berada di atas jimin. Jimin terus memegang lemon tersebut dan ingin mengeluarkannya, tetapi suga selalu menepis tangan jimin.

"Yak tanganmu sangat mengganggu" ucap suga dan menahan kedua tangan jimin menggunakan kedua tangan suga.

Kini kedua tangan jimin tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Suga dengan lihai menggerakan lidahnya di atas dada jimin. Ia menghisap tonjolan pink disana.

"Hmmahm hymmungmm ahhm"

Jimin mendesah tidak jelas akibat suga. Setelah puas memainkan dada jimin, kini suga melepaskan tangan jimin.

"Berani saja kau melepaskan lemon itu, ingat perjanjiannya" ucap suga lalu melepas celana milik jimin.

Suga mengangkat tubuh jimin menjadi duduk dan membawa kedua tangan jimin ke belakang. Ia mengikat kedua tangan jimin menggunakan kaos yang jimin gunakan tadi.

"H-mmhyummng lmmpams"

Suga terkekeh mendengar suara jimin berbicara, iapun melepaskan lemon yang ada di bibir jimin.

"Hyung lepasin tangan jimin" ucap jimin yang masih mengatur nafas.

"Nikmati saja" ucap suga dan memaksa mulut jimin untuk membuka.

Ia menaruh lemon tersebut lagi di mulut jimin. Jimin hanya pasrah. Setelah itu suga bermain dengan junior milik jimin.

"Akhmmm mmhhmpft ahhmm"

"Mendesah terus changiya" ucap suga dan terus memainkan milik jimin.

Suga tidak hanya mengocoknya tetapi juga mengulumnya membuat jimin mendesah tak karuan.

"Ahmm akhmm hymmungmm ahmm AHMM AHMM" racau jimin karena cairan hangatnya kini sudah berhamburan.

Suga langsung membuka hole jimin dan menjilatinya. Badan jimin tidak bisa diam karena rasa geli yang ia terima. Setelah itu suga memasukkan langsung tiga jari miliknya ke dalam hole jimin membuat jimin mengerang keras. Ia memasuk-keluarkan jarinya dengan sangat cepat. Ia bahkan menambah satu jari lagi.

"Akhmm aahhm ahhhhm"

Setelah itu, suga memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole jimin. Tubuh jimin seketika menegang tetapi lama kelamaan terbiasa dengan keberadaan milik suga didalamnya. Suga melakukan dengan tempo pelan diawal dan semakin kencang.

"Ahh lihatlah kau sangat seksi changiyah, tubuhmu berkeringat, mulutmu penuh dengan air liur yang tidak dapat kau telan ahh kau sangat menggodaku" ucap suga dan terus memainkan miliknya didalam tubuh jimin.

"Ugmmm akhmm hyakhm"

Ketika suga merasakan bahwa ia akan mengeluarkan cairannya, ia langsung menambah kecepatan temponya menjadi sangat brutal.

"Aghmm hahmm ahhmm akhmm hhmm"

Desahan jimin semakin cepat membuat suga tambah bersemangat.

"Ahh aku keluar jimin, ughhhhh!"

"NGHHM AHMM AKHHMM"

Cairan kental suga masuk ke dalam tubuh jimin sedangkan milik jimin mengotori baju milik suga. Seketika tubuh suga ambruk di atas tubuh jimin.

"Ini sangat mengenakkan bukan?" Ucap suga dengan mengatur nafas.

Suga langsung menggulingkan tubuhnya menjadi disamping jimin. Ia melepas lemon yang ada di mulut jimin.

"Hhh hhh" deru nafas jimin terdengar sangat jelas di kuping suga.

Suga langsung mencium jimin dengan nafsu yang masih tinggi.

"Ayo lakukan sekali lagi" ucap suga.

"A-andwae hyungg mulutku capek terbuka, lepaskan ikatan tanganku" ucap jimin memelas.

Suga membangunkan jimin agar menjadi posisi duduk. Ia lalu menggendong jimin tetapi menghadap ke arahnya.

"Y-yakk hyung berhentii" ucap jimin.

Kini posisi jimin berada lebih atas dari suga karena suga menggendongnya. Kaki jimin dikalungkan pada pinggul suga. Ia dapat melihat jelas wajah suga karena sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Suga memasukkan miliknya lagi ke dalam hole jimin lalu langsung mencium jimin. Suga melakukannya dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Ughmpft hyu-hhnghh-"

Suga mencium jimin dengan cepat karena tidak ingin desahan jimin terdengar hingga luar ruangan. Ia juga menaik-turunkan tubuh jimin dengan cepat membuat miliknya terasa nikmat didalam tubuh jimin. Jimin terus mendesah tidak karuan. Ciuman mereka tetap terjalan dan tidak terputus agar desahan jimin tidak terdengar sangat besar.

"H-mphyung a-akmu mauhh k-mkelumar"

Suga tambah mempercepat temponya membuat jimin tambah mendesah hebat.

"Hy-akhmm ahhk-AHHKHH"

"UGHH"

Suga mengeluarkan miliknya ke dalam jimin lagi dan jimin mengeluarkan miliknya di baju suga. Mereka berdua mengatur nafas karena lelah. Suga langsung menaruh jimin kembali ke kasur. Suga juga naik ke kasur.

"Hhh hyunghh lepaskan ikatannya" ucap jimin dengan nafas tersenggal.

Sugapun melepas ikatan tangan jimin. Jimin langsung menelentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap suga.

"Lelah hyung" ucap jimin.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" Tanya suga.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Lain kali jika kita akan melakukannya lagi, hyung juga harus membuka baju milik hyung" ucap jimin.

"Ahahaha baiklah" ucap suga.

"Istirahatlah jiminnie" ucap suga lagi.

Jiminpun mengangguk dan menutup matanya didalam pelukan suga.

CUP

Suga mencium jimin. Jimin terkejut dan langsung memberontak membuat ciumannya terputus.

"H-hyung? Apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang memberitahumu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'memakan' jimin" ucap suga dan lagi mencium jimin.

Ciuman yang diberikan suga awalnya lembut, tetapi makin lama semakin panas dan cepat membuat jimin kewalahan. Jimin mendorong tubuh suga pelan. Sugapun melepaskan ciumannya tetapi segera mendaratkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang milik jimin. Suga menyesapnya meninggalkan kiss mark disana.

"Y-yakh akhh hyungh c-chukuph" ucap jimin yang merasa geli.

"Kau sangat manis" ucap suga dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Ia sekarang menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam piyama jimin. Ia menyentuh 'sesuatunya' jimin dan memainkannya.

"Ahh h-hyungieh-"

Suga mencium bibir jimin lagi dengan panas sambil terus memainkan 'sesuatu' milik jimin. Sedangkan jimin mendesah keras karena tubuhnya baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi seperti ini.

"Kau tau? Aku juga mencintaimu" ucap suga melihat wajah jimin yang keenakan karena 'sesuatunya' masih dimainkan dengan kedua tangan suga.

"N-nehh" ucap jimin.

"Aku cemburu melihatmu bermain dengan namja lain jiminnie" ucap suga.

"M-mianhaehh hyungh ahh c-cukup"

"Kau sudah tau apa itu memakan hm?" Tanya suga menciumi leher jimin.

"N-ne ahh berhentih hyunghh" ucap jimin.

Sugapun mencium jimin dan menghentikan aksinya pada jimin. Terlihat rona merah pada pipi jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, aku menjauhimu agar kau membenciku. Kita berstatus saudara, aku takut eomma dan appa tidak menyetujui bahwa kita saling mencintai. Itu mengapa aku menjauhimu" ucap suga jujur.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung, aku tidak peduli eomma appa akan setuju atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu" ucap jimin sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

Sugapun tersenyum dan memeluk jimin.

"Kajja pulang, aku ingin menerkammu" ucap suga terkekeh.

"Menerkam?" Tanya jimin.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika sudah dirumah" ucap suga.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Merekapun dengan segera berjalan pulang. Diperjalanan, jimin terus menerus berbicara.

"Hyung apa aku sekarang menjadi pacarmu?" Tanya jimin antusias.

"Aniya, belum jiminnie" ucap suga.

"Wae? Hyung sudah menciumku" ucapnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Tentu hyung, saat kau mendiamkanku, aku merasa sakit hati dan menangis apalagi disaat hyung menyuruhku keluar dari kamar tadi" ucap jimin.

"Mianhae jiminnie, aku hanya takut kau membalas cintaku karena kita berhubungan saudara" ucap suga.

"Hyung aku akan tetap mencintaimu" ucap jimin tersenyum manis.

Suga ikut tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan jimin selama diperjalanan pulang. Sampai dirumah, suga langsung menutup pintu utama dan menguncinya.

"Eoh hyung jangan dikunci dulu, aku in-"

CUP

Tanpa menunggu omongan dari jimin, suga langsung melahap bibir mungil jimin. Suga memegang tengkuk jimin dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut tanpa adanya rasa nafsu. Jimin tidak menolak. Ia hanya terkejut tetapi langsung menikmati ciuman dari suga. Perlahan jimin mendorong suga karena pasokan udara di dadanya habis. Pipi jimin langsung merah merona saat ditatap oleh suga.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya suga tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Tentu hyung!" Ucap jimin dan langsung loncat-loncat senang.

"Kau bukan lagi adikku, kau sekarang adalah pacarku" ucap suga.

"Ne hyung!" Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Panggil aku changiya" ucap suga.

"N-ne changiya" ucap jimin yang malu-malu dengan suga.

Suga langsung mendekatkan diri ke arah jimin. Jimin hanya diam memperhatikan suga. Perlahan suga memeluk jimin dengan erat, sangat erat.

"Kumohon, tetaplah menjadi pacarku bagaimanapun yang terjadi" ucap suga.

"Ne hyung, aku tidak akan lagi menjadi adikmu, aku berjanji" ucap jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu jimin huft" ucap suga tepat disamping telinga jimin dengan nada yang rendah membuat jimin merasakan sengatan listrik yang menjalar ditubuhnya.

"Y-yak hyung geli" ucap jimin.

Suga langsung menyesap leher putih milik jimin sampai membuat bekas keunguan disana. Jimin hanya mengerang pelan. Suga yang sudah dibakar oleh nafsu langsung mendorong jimin yang langsung jatuh ke sofa di ruang tengah mereka. Suga langsung menaiki jimin dan menciumnya. Ia juga memainkan sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik baju jimin.

"Emm hmpff eunghh" ucap jimin dengan bibir yang masih dicium oleh suga.

Ciumannya kali ini bersifat panas dan juga semakin liar. Setelah puas memainkan bibir jimin, suga lagi memainkan leher jimin.

"H-hyunghh ahh-"

Kedua tangan suga masih setia berada dibalik baju milik jimin. Ia memainkan, memutar, dan mencubit pelan sesuatu didalam sana. Karena sudah puas memainkan leher milik jimin, suga langsung melepaskan piyama yang jimin pakai dengan tidak sabaran sedangkan jimin mengatur nafasnya. Setelah terbuka, suga menatap badan jimin yang sangat bersih.

"H-hyung k-kenapa menatap seperti itu?" Tanya jimin.

"Badanmu sangat bersih" ucap suga.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban jimin, ia langsung melahap sesuatu berwarna pink muda yang sudah sangat menonjol.

"Ahh h-hyungiehh g-gelih" ucap jimin yang baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Aku tau changiya, enak bukan?" Ucap suga dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Jimin terus mengerang hebat karena merasakan geli di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, suga menggendong jimin dan membawanya ke kamar jimin.

"H-hyung kenapa pindah?"

"Nikmati saja" ucap suga dan menaruh jimin di atas kasur.

Suga dengan cepat menurunkan celana jimin dan memperlihatkan jimin kecil yang menegang disana. Jimin yang terkejut karena celananya dibuka dengan tiba-tiba langsung menutupi junior miliknya.

"Y-yak h-hyung" jimin menunduk malu.

"Milikmu kecil ya" ucap suga dan memegang tangan jimin.

"H-hyung m-mau a-apa?"

"Bukalah" ucap suga dan menarik kedua tangan jimin agar menjauh dari miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, suga berhasil menyingkirkan kedua tangan jimin. Suga mengeluarkan smirknya sedangkan jimin sudah merasakan malu yang sangat besar. Tanpa membuang waktu, suga langsung mengelus lembut milik jimin. Tubuh jimin menegang karena merasakan hal yang sangat sangat geli. Suga yang mengetahuinya dengan cepat menggenggam milik jimin dan menaik turunkan tangannya dengan tempo yang pelan dan semakin cepat.

"H-hyakhh h-hyungh ahh"

Suga mempercepat gerakan naik turun tangannya dan membuat jimin semakin merasakan nikmat.

"Ahh h-hyungh g-gelih"

"Teruslah mendesah changiya" ucap suga.

"A-aku ughhh mau pipisshhh" ucapnya.

"Keluarkanlah" ucap suga.

Badan jimin sudah bergerak tidak nyaman dan terus mendesah.

"Hh ah-AHHHH!"

Cairan jimin keluar banyak di atas kasur dan di baju milik suga. Jimin mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Suga kembali menyambar bibir jimin. Tak lama kemudian, suga melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap jimin.

"Sekarang giliranmu" ucap suga.

"Maksudnya hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Aku akan melakukan pemanasan dulu"

Tanpa aba-aba suga langsung memasukkan jari telunjuknya pada hole milik jimin. Jimin terkejut.

"Akh" ucap jimin.

Perlahan suga memasuk-keluarkan jari didalam hole milik jimin.

"Ugh" ucap jimin.

Semakin lama jari telunjuk suga semakin mempercepat temponya. Desahan desahan kembali terdengar. Suga lalu menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam hole milik jimin. Jimin tambah mendesah tak karuan. Suga dengan brutal memasuk-keluarkan jari miliknya yang sudah basah didalam hole jimin. Suga lagi menambahkan jarinya hingga ada tiga jari di dalam hole milik jimin. Jimin berteriak kecil merasakan ketiga jari suga bermain-main didalam hole miliknya. Tak lama kemudian, suga mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari hole jimin. Ia langsung turun dari kasur dan menarik kaki jimin agar mendekati ujung kasur. Suga dengan cepat melepaskan celana miliknya yang membuat jimin terkejut.

"Y-yak hyung pakai c-celanamu" ucap jimin yang malu.

"Kau juga harus melihat milikku" ucap suga terkekeh membuat pipi jimin merona dengan sangat merah.

"P-punya hyung b-besar" ucap jimin.

"Tentu saja" ucap suga dan mengangkat kaki milik jimin dan membukanya lebar memperlihatkan hole jimin yang sudah sangat basah.

"H-hyung m-mau a-apa?"

"Tahan ne? Rasanya akan sakit diawal"

Suga memegang pinggul jimin dan menaruh kedua kaki jimin di lengannya. Jimin hanya diam memperhatikan suga. Dengan sekali hentakan, suga memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole jimin.

"ARGH!" Jimin terkejut dan berteriak.

Tubuh atasnya terangkat karena merasakan sakit yang sangat sakit. Perlahan air matanya turun.

"A-appo" ucap jimin.

Suga yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung melepas pinggul jimin dan membiarkan kaki jimin menggelantung di ujung kasur. Suga menundukkan tubuhnya dan langsung mencium jimin dengan lembut.

"Mau berhenti?" Tanya suga lembut

Jimin menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah terlanjur hyung, lanjutkan saja" ucap jimin menatap suga.

Suga mengusap air mata jimin.

"Kau akan merasakan hal yang nikmat habis ini changiya" ucap suga disamping telinga jimin membuat jimin kegelian.

Suga kembali ke posisi berdirinya dan mengangkat kaki jimin lagi. Ia memegang pinggul jimin dan menggerakan miliknya secara perlahan. Suga merasakan hal nikmat karena kehangatan didalam hole milik jimin.

"Changiya holemu sangat hangat"

Jimin hanya tersipu malu.

"P-pelan pelan h-hyung" ucap jimin.

Sugapun tambah memperlambat tempo menggerakan miliknya. Jimin masih merasakan perih didaerah holenya karena belum terbiasa dengan adanya milik suga didalamnya. Perlahan suga menggerakan pinggul jimin lebih cepat. Jimin meracaukan nama suga dengan tidak beraturan. Ia meremas kasur miliknya sendiri karena suga semakin lama semakin cepat.

"H-hyakkh s-suga hyunghhh ughh"

"S-sebentar lagi" ucap suga yang terus fokus merasakan kenikmatan.

"Ughh ini sangat nikmat" ucap suga.

"H-hyunghh ahh akhu m-mau keluarhh"

"Samaan changiya" ucap suga dan mempercepat temponya.

Ranjang milik jimin berbunyi tak karuan. Seprai kasur sudah terbuka akibat ditarik-tarik oleh jimin. Bantalpun kini sudah ada yang di lantai. Tubuh jimin maupun suga sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat masing-masing.

"H-hyunghhhh ahh-"

"A-aku mencintaimu jimin" ucap suga.

"Akhh aku j-jughaa m-mencintai suga hyungiehh ah-HYAKKHHH"

Jimin mengeluarkan cairannya untuk kedua kalinya, begitu juga dengan suga yang mengeluarkan cairan miliknya didalam jimin. Jimin mendesah pelan merasakan cairan hangat suga memasuki tubuhnya. Suga maupun jimin mengatur nafas masing-masing. Suga melepas miliknya dari hole jimin dan menaruh kembali kaki jimin dibawah. Ia kembali naik ke kasur dan memeluk jimin dalam keadaan yang masih telanjang dan berkeringatan.

"Jiminnie kau sekarang sudah sepenuhnya milikku" ucap suga.

Jimin tersipu malu.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu jimin"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung"

"Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah" ucap suga dan mengelap lembut keringat di pelipis jimin.

"Tapi hyung aku mau memakai bajuku" ucap jimin dan bangun.

Suga dengan cepat menahan jimin.

"Jangan pakai, biarkanlah seperti ini" ucap suga dan memeluk jimin.

Wajah jimin sudah sangat memerah.

"Jaljayo" ucap suga.

"Jalja hyung" ucap jimin.

Mereka berduapun tidur dengan posisi suga memeluk jimin dari belakang.

Keesokan harinya, jimin terbangun. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat sakit. Terutama pada bagian holenya. Ia menatap tangan suga yang masih melingkar di perutnya. Iapun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke suga. Jimin tersenyum. Ia mengelus lembut pipi suga dan memperhatikan setiap inci wajah suga.

"Hyung yang judes ini ternyata mencintaiku dan sekarang menjadi pacarku" ucap jimin terkekeh.

Ia tetap menatap wajah suga tanpa berniat membangunkannya. Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan wajah suga, jimin perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil pakaiannya dilantai.

BRUK

Baru saja berdiri jimin sudah terjatuh. Jimin tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit diselangkangannya. Suga yang mendengar suara berisik langsung terbangun. Ia menatap ke samping, lebih tepatnya ke arah jimin yang sudah terjatuh di lantai samping kasur.

"Jimin?" Suga langsung berdiri dan mengangkat jimin kembali ke kasur.

"Ahh mianhae hyung kau terbangun"

"Mengapa kau bisa terjatuh eoh?"

"Selangkanganku terasa sangat sakit hyung" ucap jimin.

"Kau harus berendam menggunakan air hangat jiminnie, tunggu" ucap suga.

Suga langsung menuju kamar mandi dan membuka air hangat didalam bathtub. Ia menunggu hingga bathtub terisi penuh dan segera kembali ke jimin.

"Kajja" ucap suga.

Suga langsung mengangkat tubuh jimin dengan sangat perlahan. Ia dapat melihat pinggul jimin membiru, mungkin karena ia memegang pinggul jimin dengan keras kemaren. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Ia menaruh jimin pada bathtub.

"Berendamlah dulu, jika kau sudah merasa lebih enak panggil saja aku" ucap suga menatap jimin.

"Ne hyung terima kasih banyak"

Jimin senang. Suga sangat memperhatikannya. Sugapun keluar dari kamar mandi dan membersihkan kamar. Ia melihat bercak darah pada kasur jimin. Ia tambah merasa bersalah. Sepertinya ia sudah menyakiti jimin. Sugapun dengan cepat membersihkan kamar tersebut lalu membuat sarapan. Setelah membuat sarapan, suga memilih untuk duduk di sofa.

"Hyungggggg"

Suga mendengar jimin memanggilnya dan dengan cepat masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah selesai berendamnya?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Kini air tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh busa.

"Kau sudah mandi?" Tanya suga.

Jimin lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa membilas badanku hyung, bantulah aku bangun" ucap jimin.

Sugapun membantu jimin berdiri dengan perlahan. Ia memegang jimin menggunakan tangan kanannya dan mengambil shower menggunakan tangan kirinya. Ia membilaskan tubuh jimin yang masih penuh dengan busa. Setelah selesai, suga mengambil handuk dan membantu jimin mengeringkan tubuhnya. Setelah kering, suga menggendong jimin dan menaruhnya dikasur.

"Hyung terima kasih banyak" ucap jimin.

"Ini salah hyung" ucap suga.

"Aniya mengapa bisa hyung menyalahkan diri hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Aku melakukannya terlalu keras jimin, kau menjadi kesakitan" ucap suga.

"Aku m-menikmatinya hyung" ucap jimin.

"Kau nakal eoh" ucap suga dengan senyuman smirknya.

Jimin tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Mianhae" ucap suga dan mengelus rambut jimin lembut.

"Sudah kubilang aku menikmatinya hyung, gwaenchana" ucap jimin.

"Terima kasih" ucap suga dan mengecup bibir jimin sebentar.

"Hyung pakaikan aku baju" ucap jimin yang masih telanjang.

"Wae? Tubuhmu sangat indah, mengapa harus pakai baju?" Tanya suga.

Muka jimin langsung memerah.

"Y-yak hyungie jangan begitu"

"Itu kenyataan jiminnie" ucap suga.

"Ishhh" jimin dengan cepat memukul pelan lengan suga.

Suga hanya terkekeh lalu mengambil baju jimin dari lemari. Ia dengan perlahan membantu jimin untuk memakai baju.

"Pelan pelan hyung" ucap jimin.

Saat suga memakaikan jimin celana, ia merasa pinggulnya sangat sakit. Jimin hanya meringis pelan.

"Tahanlah" ucap suga.

Ia dengan cepat memakaikan jimin celana agar tidak terlalu lama merasakan sakit. Setelah selesai memakaikan jimin pakaian, iapun menidurkan jimin dengan lembut.

"Apa kau ingin makan?" Tanya suga.

"Hyung, aku merepotkanmu eoh"

"Tidak sama sekali, aku ambilkan sebentar ne" ucap jimin.

Sugapun mengambil makanan yang sudah ia masak tadi pagi.

"Aku suapin ya?" Tanya suga.

"Aniya aku bisa sendiri" ucap jimin dan berusaha untuk duduk.

Baru duduk sebentar, jimin lagi lagi meringis pelan. Rasa sakit dipinggulnya membuatnya kesakitan saat duduk.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menyuapimu"

"Tapi hyu-"

"Sst"

Suga dengan pelan dan lembut mendorong tubuh jimin agar tertidur.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap jimin.

Lalu suga menyuapin jimin makanan yang sudah diambilnya dengan pelan.

"Hyung kau tidak kuliah?"

"Kau sedang sakit jiminnie, aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu" ucap suga.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka hyung yang dulu sangat galak dan judes bahkan tidak ingin kuganggu malah berubah 100% disaat menjadi pacarku, aku benar-benar beruntung!" Ucap jimin.

"Tentu saja, maka dari itu kau harus tetap menjadi pacarku" ucap suga.

"Ne hyungie" ucap jimin ceria.

Setelah selesai menyuapkan jimin makanan, suga langsung mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali menuju kamar jimin. Ia melihat jimin yang hanya tiduran memeluk guling.

"Hey apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya suga naik ke atas tempat tidur jimin.

"Tidak ada hyung, aku hanya menunggumu" ucap jimin.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya suga.

"Ne rasanya sakit sekali hyung, kurasa ini akan sembuh total selama dua sampai tiga hari lagi hyung" ucap jimin.

"Hyung benar-benar minta maaf"

"Gwaenchana hyung, kau tau hyung? Aku sepertinya menyukai apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam" ucap jimin jujur.

"Ne? Jinja?" Tanya suga.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Yak kau bocah nakal eoh" ucap suga.

"Wae hyung? Rasanya memang enak"

"Tunggu kau merasa baikan aku akan melakukannya lagi, kau mau?" Tanya suga tersenyum evil pada jimin.

Jimin mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya eoh" ucap suga terkekeh.

"Hyung apa jika kita melakukan hal tersebut, aku akan merasakan sakit lagi?" Tanya jimin.

"Tidak, kau merasakan sakit seperti ini hanya sekali pada selangkangan tetapi kalau pinggulmu ya tergantung padaku" ucap suga tertawa kecil.

"Bagus deh" ucap jimin menatap suga.

"Kau seperti menggodaku eoh" ucap suga.

Jimin terkekeh pelan dan mengecup bibir suga cepat.

"Yak jangan membangunkan sesuatu dibawah sini" ucap suga.

Jimin terkekeh lagi.

-skip 4 days-

"Hyung eomma pulang yeee!" Ucap jimin dan berlarian pada ibu yang baru masuk.

Badan jimin sudah tidak sakit lagi, maka dari itu ia kembali menjadi hyperactive. Jimin langsung memeluk ibunya sedangkan suga membawakan barang ibunya masuk.

"Eohh kalian sangat kangen ya sama eomma?" Tanya ibu terkekeh.

"Tentu eomma" ucap jimin sedangkan suga hanya terkekeh.

"Eomma mengapa pulang malam?" Tanya suga karena ibunya baru sampai dirumah pukul 8 malam.

"Pesawat eomma delay suga-ah jadi penerbangannya telat"

"Ahh baiklah, eomma lebih baik sekarang istirahat dulu. Apa eomma sudah makan?" Tanya jimin.

"Tentu, bagaimana keadaan kalian? Apa suga tidak mengganggumu lagi jimin?" Tanya ibu terkekeh.

"Dia masih menggangguku eomma" ucap jimin dan ibupun tertawa.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu suga?"

"Aku tidak masuk tiga hari eomma, aku merasa tidak enak badan maka dari itu aku tidak memaksakan diri" ucap suga.

"Omo anak eomma sakit, apa masih tidak enak badan?" Tanya ibu.

"Tidak, aku sudah mulai kuliah dari dua hari yang lalu" ucap suga.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu jimin?" Tanya ibu.

"Karena suga hyung sakit, jadi aku tidak sekolah eomma. Aku harus merawat suga hyung" ucap jimin.

"Bagus deh kalian saling menjaga satu sama lain" ucap ibu tersenyum.

"Eomma aku sekarang sering tidur bersama suga hyung karena aku takut tidur sendirian kalau rumah sepi hehe"

"Kalian sudah akrab? Akhirnya" ucap ibu dengan tertawa pelan.

"Tentu" ucap jimin.

"Eomma istirahat saja dulu, besok lanjut ceritanya bersama jimin. Eomma pasti lelah" ucap suga.

"Baiklah, karena menunggu sangat lama tadi di airport membuat eomma jadi lelah. Eomma akan tidur cepat, jangan berisik ne?" Ucap ibu.

Suga dan jimin mengangguk patuh. Ibupun masuk ke kamar dan segera beristirahat.

"Hyung aku tidur dikamar hyung lagi ya?" Tanya jimin menatap suga.

"Tentu, kajja" ucap suga dan merangkul jimin yang semangat.

Mereka berduapun masuk ke kamar suga. Baru saja masuk, suga langsung mengunci pintu.

"Y-yak hyung apa yang m-mau kau lakukan?" Tanya jimin menatap suga yang mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"Oh ayolah kau mengatakan ini enak bukan? Kajja kita lakukan lagi"

"T-tapi tapi ada eomma nanti kedengeran" ucap jimin.

"Tunggulah sebentar"

Suga membuka pintu lalu pergi ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa sebuah lemon berukuran sedang dan tak lupa mengunci pintu kamar.

"Kita akan bermain" ucap suga.

"Bermain apa hyung?" Tanya jimin.

"Jika kau melepaskan lemon ini dari mulutmu, kau akan melakukan hal 'ini' setiap hari bersamaku dengan mulut yang ditutupi lemon" ucap suga.

"M-mwo? A-aniya" ucap jimin.

"Jika kau menolak, kau tidak boleh tidur dikamarku lagi" ucap suga.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari jimin, suga dengan cepat mendekati jimin dan menciumnya dengan nafsu yang tinggi.

"Hmpft-h-hyung-yakh-"

Setelah puas mencium jimin, suga melepaskannya dan menyuruh jimin untuk membuka mulutnya lebar. Jimin hanya menurut saja. Setelah itu suga memasukkan lemon tersebut ke dalam mulut jimin. Ia menyuruh jimin untuk menggigitnya bukan mengulumnya. Jimin yang pasrah hanya menuruti kemauan hyungnya ini. Setelah selesai, suga langsung menghisap leher putih jimin.

"Hmmhyumngp ahmm"

Suga mengeluarkan smirknya karena kini suara desahan seksi dari jimin tidak mungkin terdengar hingga luar. Suga perlahan menidurkan jimin di kasur. Ia juga melepas baju jimin. Kini posisi suga berada di atas jimin. Jimin terus memegang lemon tersebut dan ingin mengeluarkannya, tetapi suga selalu menepis tangan jimin.

"Yak tanganmu sangat mengganggu" ucap suga dan menahan kedua tangan jimin menggunakan kedua tangan suga.

Kini kedua tangan jimin tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Suga dengan lihai menggerakan lidahnya di atas dada jimin. Ia menghisap tonjolan pink disana.

"Hmmahm hymmungmm ahhm"

Jimin mendesah tidak jelas akibat suga. Setelah puas memainkan dada jimin, kini suga melepaskan tangan jimin.

"Berani saja kau melepaskan lemon itu, ingat perjanjiannya" ucap suga lalu melepas celana milik jimin.

Suga mengangkat tubuh jimin menjadi duduk dan membawa kedua tangan jimin ke belakang. Ia mengikat kedua tangan jimin menggunakan kaos yang jimin gunakan tadi.

"H-mmhyummng lmmpams"

Suga terkekeh mendengar suara jimin berbicara, iapun melepaskan lemon yang ada di bibir jimin.

"Hyung lepasin tangan jimin" ucap jimin yang masih mengatur nafas.

"Nikmati saja" ucap suga dan memaksa mulut jimin untuk membuka.

Ia menaruh lemon tersebut lagi di mulut jimin. Jimin hanya pasrah. Setelah itu suga bermain dengan junior milik jimin.

"Akhmmm mmhhmpft ahhmm"

"Mendesah terus changiya" ucap suga dan terus memainkan milik jimin.

Suga tidak hanya mengocoknya tetapi juga mengulumnya membuat jimin mendesah tak karuan.

"Ahmm akhmm hymmungmm ahmm AHMM AHMM" racau jimin karena cairan hangatnya kini sudah berhamburan.

Suga langsung membuka hole jimin dan menjilatinya. Badan jimin tidak bisa diam karena rasa geli yang ia terima. Setelah itu suga memasukkan langsung tiga jari miliknya ke dalam hole jimin membuat jimin mengerang keras. Ia memasuk-keluarkan jarinya dengan sangat cepat. Ia bahkan menambah satu jari lagi.

"Akhmm aahhm ahhhhm"

Setelah itu, suga memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole jimin. Tubuh jimin seketika menegang tetapi lama kelamaan terbiasa dengan keberadaan milik suga didalamnya. Suga melakukan dengan tempo pelan diawal dan semakin kencang.

"Ahh lihatlah kau sangat seksi changiyah, tubuhmu berkeringat, mulutmu penuh dengan air liur yang tidak dapat kau telan ahh kau sangat menggodaku" ucap suga dan terus memainkan miliknya didalam tubuh jimin.

"Ugmmm akhmm hyakhm"

Ketika suga merasakan bahwa ia akan mengeluarkan cairannya, ia langsung menambah kecepatan temponya menjadi sangat brutal.

"Aghmm hahmm ahhmm akhmm hhmm"

Desahan jimin semakin cepat membuat suga tambah bersemangat.

"Ahh aku keluar jimin, ughhhhh!"

"NGHHM AHMM AKHHMM"

Cairan kental suga masuk ke dalam tubuh jimin sedangkan milik jimin mengotori baju milik suga. Seketika tubuh suga ambruk di atas tubuh jimin.

"Ini sangat mengenakkan bukan?" Ucap suga dengan mengatur nafas.

Suga langsung menggulingkan tubuhnya menjadi disamping jimin. Ia melepas lemon yang ada di mulut jimin.

"Hhh hhh" deru nafas jimin terdengar sangat jelas di kuping suga.

Suga langsung mencium jimin dengan nafsu yang masih tinggi.

"Ayo lakukan sekali lagi" ucap suga.

"A-andwae hyungg mulutku capek terbuka, lepaskan ikatan tanganku" ucap jimin memelas.

Suga membangunkan jimin agar menjadi posisi duduk. Ia lalu menggendong jimin tetapi menghadap ke arahnya.

"Y-yakk hyung berhentii" ucap jimin.

Kini posisi jimin berada lebih atas dari suga karena suga menggendongnya. Kaki jimin dikalungkan pada pinggul suga. Ia dapat melihat jelas wajah suga karena sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Suga memasukkan miliknya lagi ke dalam hole jimin lalu langsung mencium jimin. Suga melakukannya dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Ughmpft hyu-hhnghh-"

Suga mencium jimin dengan cepat karena tidak ingin desahan jimin terdengar hingga luar ruangan. Ia juga menaik-turunkan tubuh jimin dengan cepat membuat miliknya terasa nikmat didalam tubuh jimin. Jimin terus mendesah tidak karuan. Ciuman mereka tetap terjalan dan tidak terputus agar desahan jimin tidak terdengar sangat besar.

"H-mphyung a-akmu mauhh k-mkelumar"

Suga tambah mempercepat temponya membuat jimin tambah mendesah hebat.

"Hy-akhmm ahhk-AHHKHH"

"UGHH"

Suga mengeluarkan miliknya ke dalam jimin lagi dan jimin mengeluarkan miliknya di baju suga. Mereka berdua mengatur nafas karena lelah. Suga langsung menaruh jimin kembali ke kasur. Suga juga naik ke kasur.

"Hhh hyunghh lepaskan ikatannya" ucap jimin dengan nafas tersenggal.

Sugapun melepas ikatan tangan jimin. Jimin langsung menelentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap suga.

"Lelah hyung" ucap jimin.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" Tanya suga.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Lain kali jika kita akan melakukannya lagi, hyung juga harus membuka baju milik hyung" ucap jimin.

"Ahahaha baiklah" ucap suga.

"Istirahatlah jiminnie" ucap suga lagi.

Jiminpun mengangguk dan menutup matanya didalam pelukan suga.

END!

* * *

Terima kasih banyakk yang udah baca ff ini muehehe,,

Makasih juga yang udah mau review, muahh~

Gimana ffnya? Enjoy gak?

Author bakal balik lagi dengan cerita mm kayanya Minyoon (Yoongi as uke).

So, ditunggu yaa kawan-kawan!


End file.
